


Infinity

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Slow burn JongKey, Threats of Violence, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: In a modern world where Vampires and Human's live harmonious together, there's a Tribe of five:  Onew, the clumsy, firm, but kind Leader whose Tribe is every thing to him, but yearns for something new in his life.  Taemin, the Daensang (the youngest) tries his hand in cooking (vampires aren't taught about food, because they only need blood to live.  What could possibly go wrong there?)  Key, the resident Diva, whose crush on Jonghyun, the most loud and obnoxious person he's ever met, just may be the death of him.  Jonghyun, a successful YouTuber, whose fully devoted to Key, and even though Key denies his feelings, he knows better.  Then, there's Minho, whose competitive and a sore loser.  His seriousness can easily be shattered by his unintentional dorkiness.  Well, he's just caught in the middle.As they adjust to Human society, it's sure to be a bumpy, but hilarious ride.You can see Character Images and their Profiles on AFF (The Forward):https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/22789117_10210043079385409_3093048698556505322_n.jpg?oh=3d0699c1b872ef4a42b5b5dfc6a4a25e&oe=5A74EBD7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual Taemin/FOC, Slow Burn JongKey, Possible Jinki/FOC (Older Man/Younger Woman - not age kink and not underage), I'm not sure about Minho yet - he and Taemin have a dynamic, being only two years a part in age. Eventual Taemin/FOC, Slow Burn JongKey, Possible Jinki/FOC (Older Man/Younger Woman - not age kink and not underage), I'm not sure about Minho yet - he and Taemin have a dynamic, being only two years a part in age.
> 
> *****FUN FACTS:  
> \- SHINee are all vampires, vampires belong to sophisticated communities known as Tribes. SHINee is rich.  
> \- They drink blood in heat proof fancy glassy and live in a classy house.  
> \- Taemin is shy, He loves Oh-Negative blood, because it tastes like peanut butter covered granola bars. He refuses to share. He's scary when he finds out he's being recorded. Jonghyun ignores this rule. Onew approves of Taemin's wanting to kill him - even thought it's not possible to kill them. Violence without the fear of death can be fun.  
> \- Minho doesn't want any one messing with his game system without his supervision. Jonghyun ignores this rule.  
> \- Key is prim, naggy, but the usual loving Umma.  
> \- Jonghyun may be a creep, but he's a lovable creep.  
> \- Vampire SHINee are badass. There will be action scenes.  
> \- Onew is kind, but a firm Leader. He practically raised Taemin. Details in chapter one, plus lots of info on Vampire Culture.  
> \- Vampires weren't taught to cook, because they only need blood to live. Basically, Taemin fails at cooking, Key refuses to try Human Food, Jonghyun will try anything, Minho and Taemin won't hesitate to sell someone out if they deserve it.  
> \- Hashtag Loud  
> \- Yixing is a Main Background character that may become a Main Main character - he's also a successful YouTuber. So is Baekhyun, or BACON. All of Exo makes appearances.  
> \- I've created a unique world ft. YouTube. I love love love YouTube Au's and wanted to write one of my own, and Vampire AU's. I try to avoid angst, so if any appears it will be minimal and short lived. I want romance, humor, vampire-centric, characteristic shinee-centric. Just fun and adventure - with YouTube. I hope you enjoy it.

**Infinity  
**

**Chapter One**

**Cooking Fail: One**  
    "I don't think it's supposed to look like that," Key said.  
    Taemin looked at the meat and cheese casserole he'd made. The breading looked puffy from rising and the cheese oozed from the wide opening in the middle. It looked right to him. Pouting, he looked up and said, "What's it supposed to look like?"  
    He hesitated. Cooking wasn't a part of their culture. Vampires weren't raised to eat food, because they only needed blood to live. He flailed a hand towards him, saying, "How am I supposed to know? You're the one who wanted to cook... and you printed out the recipe. Didn't you print out the picture, to?"  
    Biting his lip, he looked at the overhead light. "Did... I?"  
    "Oh, for the love of-" Key scowled and went to Island side of the counter. A crisp white page lay face down and it crinkled from the force he used to flip it over. "Here," he said holding it so close Taemin went cross-eyed.  
    Pouting again, he took it and studied it. His didn't look like that. Glancing at it, he said, "Th-There's flour still on the bread and the tops supposed to be closed. Why is mine broken open? Ugh, what did I do wrong?"  
    "Yet again, how would I know," Key said.  
    Grinning, Taemin looked at him. "Want to try it?"  
    The level of disgust that over-took his face was comical. "Not in Infinity will I be trying that." Vampires used the word Infinity, because unless they were stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake they wouldn't die.  
    Taemin's grin dropped, then just as quickly returned. "Please? I love you, though."  
    Key snorted, put a hand on a cocked hip. Smugly, he said, "Yeah, that doesn't work on me. I'm not Leader."  
    They heard a clink sound. Taemin's eyes widened, making him look the epitome of innocence. He turned around and one of Jonghyun's cheeks bulged from the huge bite he'd taken. More importantly, when had he come in to the kitchen?  
    "Mm," he said. Every word after that came out garbled. "It'as a li'el doughy... an goowee, 'ut sti'wole oh'um." [Translation: It's a little doughy... and gooey, but still awesome.]  
    "Disgusting," Key said.  
    Taemin's nose had wrinkled. "I... didn't expect any one to actually eat it. Well, not since I realized just how horrible a job I did."  
    Jonghyun shrugged and swallowed. "Tastes good to me. It just tastes like it needs to be cooked a little longer." He took another bite and said, "And 'ou may've added too mush wah'er 'er oy'ul, wish ish wha'yee it pell aport." [Once again, Translation: And you may have added too much water or oil, which is why it fell apart.]  
    Curious, he scanned it, then took Jonghyun's fork. He cut out a small circle and ate it. Unlike Jonghyun, he didn't believe in talking with food in his mouth. When he'd swallowed he said, "It is a little doughy, but it's yummy. The meat and cheese is even tender."  
    Grinning, Jonghyun rapidly nodded.  
    "Yuck," Key said. They watched him march towards the hallway leading to his bedroom, until he disappeared from view.  
    They ate the entire casserole and Jonghyun washed the tray. Taemin used the dish towel to dry it, then put it under the sink.  
    "I don't think he's ever going to try human food," Jonghyun said.  
    Taemin looked spaced out when he said, "Who?"  
    "Key."  
    "Oh."  
    Jonghyun studied his face, then snorted. He put an arm over his shoulder and said, "Come on."  
    Taemin let him lead him to the living room. Minho had bought a game system, finally, and Jonghyun had been itching to play it. He reached for the system and Taemin gasped. "Minho said not without his supervision," he said quickly.  
    Jonghyun said, "Psh."  
    "B-But, what if he gets mad?"  
    He looked over his shoulder.  
    Taemin fidgeted, alternating the fingers he pressed to the opposite ones. He'd grown from a teeny-tiny kid, to a five-foot-eight-inches tall adult, his arms had become taunt with decent muscular definition, he'd had the bottom of his hair buzzed and kept dark, while the sides had been cut short. They led to the subtle edge of bangs that went below his brows. He'd done the dye job himself, in pastel aqua. His clothing had evolved from poppy bright colors to light and dark grays and black. Key had trained him in make-up etiquette. His style mixed feminine and masculine too well to be considered either.  
    It had become characteristic for him to create styles that were wholly his own.  
    Today, his gray eyes were tastefully done in creamy medium silver on the top and lower lid, and highlighted in a darker shade of liner. He wore creased bell bottom slacks, a sleeveless black sweater with a gentle turtle-neck, low heeled, ankle length boots, a thin black strap bracelet on his left wrist, and two flat, round studs in each ear. He looked sophisticated not-quit-punk - every bit a mature, respectable adult, and yet he acted like an innocent child, regardless of the adult things he'd done in his life. The adorableness warmed his heart and made him proud. He'd always been a good person and it promised he'd never change.  
    "He's always mad about some thing or other," he said. Facing the system, he said, "He'll probably yell at me. Blame it on me. I forced you."  
    "Ok," he said, and if it came down to it he really would sell him out.  
    He snorted. After he'd put the game in and it'd started loading, he held a wireless controller out. Taemin hesitantly took it, then followed him to the couch. "I'm such a bad influence," he said.  
    Taemin nodded and said, "You are."

 **Notification**  
    It had been three days since Taemin's recipe disaster.  
    Ten years ago, Key had grown tired of the same-'ol-same-'ol blood and searched for ways to add something extra to it. He'd found a book in the library and the technique required a specific chemistry set. After quite a few mishaps he'd figured it out. Now, they regularly had pre-paired fancy bottles of flavored blood. Taemin had one of his favorites on the Island.  
    He removed the air-proof plastic cork and inhaled. The fizzy citrus tickled his nostrils and he rubbed them. Smiling, he retrieved two special heat-proof wine glasses from Key's Glass Cabinet. He'd found it a year and a half ago, when they'd first moved to a Korean, high class human city, Sans-Vista, in an antiques shop. The glasses were special, because unlike generic one, they didn't have a burnt plastic taste after being heated.  
    Thinking about it made him sick. He filled them half way, replaced the cork, then put them in the tall microwave. He set the usual thirty seconds and waited. It beeped completion and he removed them. They were warm, but did the job of not burning his hand - not that burns bothered him, because he had a high pain tolerance and healed fast.  
    The citrus had thickened the blood. He stirred it. The heat had lowered the fizz level and the heavenly scent made him whimper. His mouth watered and he pressed his lips together, reminding himself they'd only heated half way. Semi-heated blood quickly got cold and regardless of the scent, tasted terrible.  
    Just another thirty seconds and it'd be perfect. Anxiously, he put them back in and reset the timer.  
    "What did you say that woman's name is, whose YouTube channel you usually watch," Key said.  
    Taemin straightened from watching the glasses rotate. Facing him, he said, "Hm?"  
    Not looking away from the laptop screen, he said, "That woman, the one you're always watching. The cooking one. What's her name, again?"  
    "Ae Chan's Intercultural Station. Why?"  
    "Just checking, because you got a notification. She uploaded a new video." He moved the mouse and clicked. He looked at him and feigned innocence. Taemin didn't like people messing with his online things.  
    He said, "What? You left your profile open." He adjusted his stool so his crossed legs could fit better under the end curve of the Island.  
    Taemin picked up the laptop and sat it an extra distance away from him. He came around, petulantly took a stool back, and sat down. Key had clicked the notification, so the block revealed previous ones and the new one. It looked the same - her channel link in purple and the information in black, but something new made him blink rapidly in surprise. Her profile had always been just her manicured hands with French Tips, different solid color nail polishes, or seasonally themed decorated ones.  
    Now, a picture of her face stood out in High Def quality. On her Blog there were dated pictures. He'd always acknowledged her beauty, but now his cheeks warmed. In the year and a half he'd followed the channel her cheeks had thinned, making her look mature. Her being human meant younger than him, but she looked older.  
    Not much, but enough to illicit his older woman kink. He looked at the key-board, hoping the blush hadn't shown. His complexion made him doubtful. Hopefully, Key hadn't seen and it'd go away soon. Looking back at the screen made it worse and he faked nonchalance by keeping his face blank.  
    He lowly cleared his throat and moved the mouse. After clicking the notification, the new videos page blinked on. Key hadn't said anything. He blew out a breath, not getting his hopes up, but giving it a nervous benefit of the doubt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Key get up. He felt self conscious as he disappeared behind him.  
    Where were his head-phones?  
    He'd heard her voice many times, but this time was different. He wanted to experience the moment alone. If he went to his room to look, Key might play it. Desperate, he looked around. As a vampire he could absorb details quickly.  
    The white Island had flecks of silver in it and the maker had executed it's smoothness to perfection, the light gray Bill's Box had tiny nicks - he couldn't believe Key hadn't replaced it, yellow splotches had appeared on envelops from age-  
    "There," his mind screamed.  
    Black headphones with glossy dark blue earbuds were neatly folded on the opposite edge. He leaned over and forced himself not to snatch them over. After connecting the cord he put them in. He heard a conk sound and looked over. A wine glass sat beside him.  
    Key sipped from his. He couldn't believe he'd been distracted enough to forget about them. The thick citrus scent made his mouth water. Side-eyeing Key he thought that taking a calm sip would make him seem more nonchalant, so he did. Key had taken his phone from his pocket and started scrolling down. Finally, he could relax.  
    He felt his pupils dilate and the pressure of his fangs threatening to drop. "Ok," he whispered. Video or no video, it'd been something like sixteen hours since he'd Drank and he needed it. As children Vampires, or Younglings, grew up they were raised to control the impulse to gulp down blood. He felt it now and at ninety-nine he'd long since adjusted.  
    When he Drank in his bedroom was a different story. It felt good to give in every now and then. He'd bet Key, Jonghyun - especially Jonghyun, Minho and Leader Onew did it, to. It being taboo, he doubted they'd admit it. Well, Jonghyun might.  
    Onew... He had to be eased just right in to a conversation like that, especially with him being Leader. Minho would get offended and tell him to mind his own business, and Key - not in Infinity. Amusement caused a reflexive smirk. He felt immaturely naughty and wanted to poke at it.  
    He'd do it at an appropriate time.  
    Besides a few blips from Key's phone, it remained silent as they Drank. After drinking half, Taemin set his glass down and looked at the laptop. It's tall wide screen and it's sleek white design spoke of money. Everyone had their own of equal quality, but personalized in color. His was rose gold. This one remained on the Island for convenience.  
    The mindset being: Why get your own when you have a perfectly good one so close? Ok, that was just him.  
    Realizing he still had his head-phones in, he adjusted them. The mouse glided as he pulled it down. After side-eyeing Key again, he blew out a breath and played the video. What if the display picture hadn't been of Ae Chan, but a friend or something? No, that didn't make since.  
    If someone posted pictures of friends they usually put them on a Blog or showed the actual picture on their video. He had the vampires gift of perfect recollection. Her face may have thinned, but he knew her features.  
    Seeing her whole self for the first time made his eyes widen. They flicked from her red highlighted hair, and shamefully, all the way down to her unintentional tease of cleavage. He'd done all this before she'd even spoken. Her voice was deeper than the average woman's, but just enough to accent her mature features - speaking of accents: For One, she being American didn't have one when speaking Korean, but he knew he did when speaking English. He'd been fluent since he'd been seventeen, but he'd never mastered some sounds. He'd had one woman tell him he sounded like a hissing snake - a sexy hissing snake, so it hadn't been all bad.  
    For Two: He wondered how Ae Chan had learned to speak Korean. She'd never explained it.  
    All other information on her Blog had always been concise and humorous. At the start, she'd written about how her friend Casper had convinced her to create it. She'd been nervous, because she had General and Social Anxiety. The Blog had rapidly improved. Like, inspiring people to go for their dreams, guiding people through how-to's, and teaching humans and vampires about each others culture had been her Calling.  
    She'd also started writing shorter entries to share meaningful life event. Like celebrations, fun days shopping with friends, and even peaceful times spent at a library or bookstore. It seemed she loved taking pictures as much as writing, and the angles she shot from were always vivid and made him crave to see more. Her zest for life had made him a loyal follower, even if he'd never left comments or PM'd her. What could he say?  
    He'd thought long and hard about it and still had nothing.  
    His attention went back to her video. The beginning Informative, this is what my Channel is about, matched up with her Blog information, and seeing the written enthusiasm play out in real life made him happy. Because Key remained he kept his face blank. How he felt out-weighed being self-conscious, though. He'd watch it another time - on his own laptop, in his room, alone. Plus, she'd pre-planned videos and would be adding them every other day.  
    "Daeback," he thought.

 **Tsk Tsk**  
    A week ago Jonghyun had been challenged to fulfill the Best Friend Tag by one of his favorite YouTubers, LittleLamb#1, a vampire whose videos specialized in dancing, how-to's, and slice-of-life videos featuring his plethora of equally talented vampire friends. His version had hosted a multi-number of people and they'd dog-piled to fit on his bed. He'd had to alternate the people in the screen to introduce them all, and had done two separate videos to keep to eight minutes a piece. Once a video went passed ten minutes it started to ware people out, so he'd appreciated the sentiment.  
    In the last two years, a vampire community had formed the way any YouTube community forms. Unconsciously, unknown, until mentions of them spread like wild fire, and Tags came in to being. They were known as The Red Community - cliched for blood, but it hadn't been made in offense. Their Tags usually ranged from the universal #RedCmty to a local one #VampCityVista. The local one had drawn Key in, which is how he'd first convinced him to be featured in his videos, then led to him having his own.  
    For all of them, YouTube had become a way of life - well, minus Taemin. He liked watching YouTube videos, but his shyness and need for privacy prevented him from creating his own channel. Lucky for him, he and Key had taken the liberty of doing it for him - after Key had tried to kill him for violating Taemin's privacy. Seeing how people responded to Taemin's talents had changed his mind. For three months they'd been waiting for the right time to tell him about it.  
    As Minho prepped the equipment for the Best Friend Tag, they discussed it.  
    "We could tell him about it for his birthday," Jonghyun said.  
    Key gasped and said, "We'll do no such thing. It'll ruin his day." He looked away and said, "We'll do it the day after."  
    Minho snorted.  
    "What, you think it's a bad idea?"  
    He looked up from the first of three camera's whose stands he'd been checking. "I think there's never going to be a good time to tell him, and when you do tell him he's going to freak out. Period. And I had nothing to do with it. Just soes ya know, I'm totally going to sell you out."  
    They didn't say anything, knowing he had every right.  
    Smirking, he moved to the second camera.

 **Dubu to the Rescue**  
    The next morning, Taemin knocked on Onew's door and after hearing his name he entered. Onew peered at him over his thick comforter. The black-out curtains were closed - They could be in sunlight, but were nocturnal, so they avoided it unless absolutely necessary. The only light came from the mounted flat-screen TV behind the door. He closed it and shuffled his socked feet to the other side of the bed. In Vampire culture age didn't matter.  
    They normally shared beds. Taemin liked sleeping with Onew, because he didn't toss-and-turn, and even when he got up he stayed quiet. Their heightened sense of hearing meant they kept thing's at minimal volume. Onew lowered the TV volume a notch as he lay beside him.  
At half a century older he'd practically raised him. Vampires, weren't social creatures like Humans, they were Territorial. They were born in to an already formed Tribe and as they grew up their instincts led them to form their own. Onew had been a part of his old Tribe and had known Taemin would become a member of a new one with him. When Taemin had come of age he'd understood what his parents had talked about.  
    What he'd thought had been Familial Affection had actually been Territorial Claim. Most Human's were weirded out on that aspect of their culture and he didn't fully understand why. Belonging and devoting your life to Yours and being Theirs in return completed them. That part didn't weird them out as much. Maybe it was the novelty of Infinity acceptance.  
    Human's yearned to be accepted.  
    Vampires just were.  
    Their biological parents didn't slack in their lives, but their instincts led them. Naturally, every one praised the new direction. Their old Tribe hadn't become obsolete, but remained as an extension. They'd always be connected.  
    Running fingers through his hair, Onew said, "Couldn't sleep?"  
    He breathed in a sigh of relief and let it out. As he spoke the pillow muffled his words. "No. Jonghyun's room is two doors down from mine and I can hear all of them." This complaint happened every time Jonghyun went in to Editing Phase for his videos.  
Onew's room, blissfully, was at the other end of the house. While they did their thing, not counting today, he'd most likely have to sleep here for the next two days. Jonghyun's videos always had a flair of slice-of-life fun, artiste graphics, and humorous on-point emojis, so the ending result usually justified the means.  
    "Hashtag Loud," he said. He heard Onew snort and peeked up at him. His light brown hair, messy from sleep, reached to below his ears. He'd been blessed with a strong jaw line that defined his masculinity, while youthful features made him the perfect mix of beautiful and handsome. People could write poetry about how his smile revealed a heart of gold that could light up the world, or how it's genuineness squinted up his honey colored eyes.  
    He wasn't one for poetry, so he settled with putting a hand over his waist and snuggling up to his hip. With him running his fingers through his hair he fell asleep.

 **A Promise of an Impossible Death**  
    Taemin woke up with a camera in his face. He and Onew had tucked the blanket tight enough around them and resembled a large burrito. The warmth made him want to go back to sleep, but a camera was in his face. Why? He remembered a person had to hold a camera, then recognized the petite shape of the person behind it.  
    Lack of light concealed his features, but it was unmistakably, Jonghyun... and he'd been recording him sleep. His eyes widened and Jonghyun giggled. In a blur he ran out the door. Taemin wrenched the blanket off of him and did the same. His annoyance had made him hyper aware and as he ran he felt the shape of the wide hallway and the fibers of the carpet under his feet.  
    He whipped past the Island and felt it's distance by his left arm. Jonghyun's door slammed shut and he locked it. An preternatural growl left his mouth and he rammed his shoulder in to it. It's metal hinges rattled, but didn't give. He did it again and got the same result. Damn Vampire enforced architecture.  
    When he got like this his voice deepened even more than it's usual tember. "I'm going to get for this," he said. "You creep. You had better not post that. I'm going to kill you."  
    The cool thing about being a Vampire - he could strangle him, hard, and he wouldn't die.  
    "How dare you treat your Hyung like this," Jonghyun said.  
    He rammed the door again. "I'll show you Hyung. Open the door."  
    "No."  
    "Coward."  
    He heard Key's voice before he saw him. "What is going on," he'd said and came in to view at the end of hallway.  
    "Jonghyun recorded me sleeping," he said and the last word turned in to a Panther's crying Reow. He shook the knob, then rammed the door again.  
    "Stop stop," Key said and he pulled him back. "I'll kill him for you." He banged on the door. "Kim Jonghyun, you open this door, right now."  
    "No way," he said and then he giggled again.  
    Taemin tried to ram the door again, but Key grabbed him and turned him towards the end of the hallway. "Go back to bed, sweety. I'll handle this. This door isn't impenetrable. I'll use Minho's drill."  
    The sharp glint in his eyes and his tight lipped smile promised he really would.  
    His instinct screamed at him to attack the door again, but his sense of retribution trusted Key to take care of it. In a blur he went to Onew's room and quietly closed the door. This time, he locked it. "Let him come through, now," he thought. He bared his fangs and held back another growl.  
    He still planned on killing Jonghyun later, but he could feel the sun still up and he wanted to sleep, damn it. He'd been sleeping so good. Stupid Jonghyun. When he got in bed Onew peeked his eyes open and gave a sleepy smile.  
    "Did you hear all that," he said.  
    He closed his eyes and said, "I did, and I felt the house vibrate." He grinned.  
    "Psh, it's not funny. I'm going to kill him."  
    "Go for it."  
    Onew gave him the go-head? "You don't care?"  
    "This time I think he deserves it."  
    "Damn right he does." He opened his eyes again and Taemin looked down. He'd cursed. "Sorry." Onew pushed his bangs over and he looked at him.  
    "It's alright... this time. It's understandable. I think he's let his Channel go to his head."  
    He nodded and said, "Do you think he'll post it?"  
    "I would hope not. What would his Fan's think when they realize he's a peeper."  
    Taemin snickered in to his hand. He'd used the word peeper on purpose. "Why are you like this," he said.  
    "Just lucky, I guess."  
    "You're such a dork."  
    He smirked, then said, "Thank ya, thank ya vury much."  
    "Ugh, gross. I don't know you." He rolled over, then laughed as he started tickling him.

 **Live Chat**  
    Leaning on the Island, Taemin read an athletic magazine. "We should go paint balling," he said to Key who was in his usual spot at the end. The laptop concealed the bottom of his face.  
    "Are you still thinking about killing Jonghyun?"  
    "Did you unscrew his door like you promised."  
    Key smirked and said, "I did. He cried like a little baby when I broke his camcorder. It's not like he doesn't have a million more."  
    Looking disgusted, Taemin picked up his glass tumbler. Blueberry was a new flavor. He made a face and said, "This is... tangy. I don't like it."  
    He sighed. "Yes, well, I haven't... perfected that one yet."  
    "But you drank all yours."  
    "It's not that bad."  
    He pushed his glass to him. "Drink this one, then. I'm getting a different flavor." As he headed for the glass cabinet he heard him sipping. No longer being able to stomach flavored blood, he made a tumbler of Oh-Negative.  
    The rare blood type cost a pretty penny, but they could afford it, so they always had plenty. The government had created blood banks for Vampires to legally purchase fresh blood, so they had access to lower priced other types to. After warming it up he walked back to the Island. It'd been a while since he'd drank Oh-Negative. It's unique honey and salty-sweet flavor reminded him of a peanut-butter covered granola bar.  
He preferred those to candy bars. Delectable described it accurately. He savored it, allowing his pupils to dilate and his fangs to drop. It reminded him of holidays he'd spent with his parents and Jinki when he'd been young. He also remembered sneaking Buttery Nipple alcohol in it with his childhood best friend, Jongin.  
    It'd been a while since he'd seen him, but he'd gotten emails. Jongin had become part of a huge Tribe and they did a YouTube channel that Jonghyun loved. He blinked rapidly and shook his head. Having two friends, Jongin and Jonghyun, made his head hurt sometimes. Grinning he tipped his glass to his lips.  
    He nibbled the edge with his fangs, then took a sip. "So good," he whispered.  
    "Taemin, you have another notification," Key said.  
    A line of blood sat heavily on his bottom lip and he licked it. Nibbling on his lip he looked at him, then said, "What?"  
    "A notification. Oh, yeah, you left your profile open again. This time it was an accident. I clicked on YouTube and it just popped up. I wanted to watch the video Jonghyun, me and Minho did."  
    He sighed and went to stand behind him. Wiggling a finger over his shoulder he said, "Click it. What ever it is." It took a few seconds before he realized what he was seeing. Ae Chan had started a Live Chat and it'd only been going for ten minutes. His eyes widened and he felt the impulse to hide in his room.  
    "Hey." Key looked up at him. "You can talk to her- What's wrong?"  
    His bottom lip had poked out and he said, "N-Nothing. Sh, I want to hear what she's saying." Key nodded and turned back to the screen.  
    "On second thought, you sit here." Key bullied him in to the stool and stood behind him.  
    Taemin's heart beat fast. He felt like the camera could project him sitting there to Ae Chan's computer. The irrational fear was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. YouTube, being recorded, putting himself on display for people freaked him out.  
Ae Chan's American blue eyes were made magnetic by the blue she'd lined them in. She was sitting at a computer desk, the curtain had been pulled back, so sunshine made her red hair light up like a flame. She leaned closer to the screen and he held his breath, feeling like she was literally in front of him. In reality, she had been reading the video comments. Her eyes narrowed and then she smirked.  
    "I feel I'm being Trolled," she said.  
    He scanned the comments and glared. Some people were gross and others were rude. It seemed to amuse her, like she'd known what to expect when she'd created a channel. She had been doing her Blog for two years before he'd found her, so it made since. Key's voice startled him.  
    "Write something," he'd said.  
    He shook his head and pushed his hand away from the key-board.  
    "Why not?"  
    Panicking, he said, "I don't know what to say."  
    "How about, Hi my names Taemin and I'm a Fan. I love your videos. I obsess over them. Love me."  
    He gasped and turned to glare at him. He cackled. Not being able to form words, Taemin faced the computer screen. His cheeks were hot and he felt that impulse to hide in his room again.  
    Ae Chan smiled and said, "Aw, all these emoji's are cute. I'm glad I helped you be able to cook your hubby a... not burnt meal." She giggled, and he felt himself smile. He heard the front door open and looked over. Minho had gone running and was covered in sweat, even his hair was wet.  
    He smiled at them, like he'd enjoyed himself immensely. Taemin narrowed his eyes when he sniffed the air.  
    "Is that Oh-Negative," he said, pointing to his glass.  
    "No," he immediately said, grabbing it.  
    "Oh, come on."  
    "There's more in the refrigerator."  
    He playfully rolled his eyes, then went around him. With narrowed eyes he watched him until he opened it. Taking a sip, he looked at the screen. Ae Chan attempted to read more comment, because they were popping up too fast for a Human to process. She looked surprised, then laughed.  
    "I'm glad to see so many of you here, dang," she said. She tapped her key-board, probably scrolling the missed comments. One caughter her attention. "Oh, I am going to be doing the Best Friend Tag. I got challenged by some one in the Red Community."  
    "You've probably heard of him. He's also big in the Book Community. Baekhyun." She snorted. "Or Bacon. He's going to kill me when he watches this. Don't tell on me, kay?"  
    He felt bemused. Bacon? It made since - Baekhyun, Bacon. He grinned. Ok, it was funny.  
    He'd never heard of him... No, wait. He may have, but he couldn't remember where. Which was strange. He never forgot a face or a name.  
    When he heard it he must have been distracted. Probably from Jonghyun- That was it. Baekhyun and Jongin were in the same Tribe. How funny was it, because he'd just been thinking of him. Now, he really had to get a hold of him, and tell him about it.  
    Maybe he'd also watched this channel.  
**@Taemin0-: Have you ever heart of LittleLamb#1**  
    He froze. His fingers were on the keys and his excitement had caused him to unconsciously type a message. A part of him wanted to deleted it, but the other part battled against it - hard. Why?  
    Well, he'd finally found something to say. His pinky twitched towards the Enter button. Gritting his teeth he pressed it. His message popped up in the chat box. He breathed out in agony. Why had done that?  
    She probably wouldn't see it, and if she did it'd be a fifty-fifty chance she'd respond.  
    He breathed in through her nose, then out. Her eyes remained on the comments.  
**@Bra-Lee: Is Casper going to be in any of your videos.**  
**@Mark9: Of course he is. He's her BEST Friend.**  
    Ae Chan snorted and said, "Yall be nice, now."  
**@RandomDude77xxx: Yeah, yall chill.**  
**@RandomDude77xxx: :P**  
**@SunnyGurl: Has signed off.**  
**@BBaekhyun: X( How could you. Bacon? Bacon? BACON??????**  
    Ae Chan laughed and typed back: Bacon's yummy, though. I mean... awkward. You know what I mean.  
Taemin raised his eyebrows, feeling embarrassed for her, but still amused. She squinted as she moved back from the screen. He wondered if she wore glasses. She moved towards the screen again.  
    "Taemin Oh Negative," she said.  
    He blinked. It's funny, because he could've sworn she just said his name.  
    "You're from the Red Community, right?"  
    Was she talking to him? His eyes were wide, not from panic, but paralyzing confusion.  
    "Are you there, Taemin Oh Negative?"  
    He felt himself shaking. He couldn't be rude. Why had sent that message. He put his fingers on the key's, inhaled, then exhaled.  
**@Taemin0-: I'm here. I am from the Red Community, but how did you know that.**  
    As soon as he sent it he groaned, because his user name: Taemin0- literally meant Taemin Oh Negative. Only a vampire would use a name like that. Maybe.  
    She clicked her mouse and he got an alert asking him to accept or decline a private message. He panicked. What if it was her? What if it wasn't? He accepted it.  
**@AeChanWorld: Taemin Oh Negative, I hope this is ok. I feel weird talking to one person with a ton of people reading it. Plus the messages get swallowed up in the chat box.**  
    He blinked rapidly. It was her, and she was talking to him.  
**@Taemin0-: It's ok.**  
    He barred his teeth and felt his fangs poke his lip. "Awkward," he whispered. He felt so awkward. "Awkward awkward." Where was Key?  
Was he still watching over his shoulder? He looked over his shoulder. He was gone. When wondered when he'd left. He took a deep breath that puffed his cheeks, looked at the screen and released it.  
**@Taemin0-: It's ok. I get it.**  
    "Um Um," he said, trying to figure out what else to say. "Ugh, I'm horrible."  
**@Taemin0-: It's ok. I get it. Um, how do you know my name. I don't post anywhere.**  
    He looked at her face. Her brows creased and she tilted her head.  
**@AeChanWorld: Are you sure? Because that's a unique name and the system doesn't let multiple people use it. I do apologize if I've mistaken you for someone else, though.**  
    It was true that multiple people couldn't use the same user name. But if they used it somewhere else besides YouTube they could. He figured by the way she spoke that it had been on YouTube, so what did that mean? He'd never posted anything on YouTube, but he'd had a Blog a few years ago. He'd grown bored with it and had abandoned it.  
    Maybe that was it. He nearly typed that, but then he remembered that unused blogs were deleted after a certain amount of time and a few years had been plenty of time. What did it matter? Why was he getting so bent out of shape about this?  
**@Taemin0-: I... don't think I've posted anywhere lately, but if you find it can you send me the link. I'll give you my email, if that ok.**  
    Oh, crap. He'd just offered to give her his email. He fake cried and wanted to bang his head down on the keys. As a Vampire, he'd no doubt break the laptop, so he didn't do it. And Key would kill him if he broke such an expensive peice of technology.  
    She gave a small smile, like she was ok with his offer.  
**@AeChanWorld: Alright. I'll do that. Hopefully, someone isn't using your name or picture to create a false profile.**  
    Yeah, they'd better not be. He knew people, and they could crash their computer with a simple code.  
**@Taemin0-: I hope not. Like I said, please let me know. Thank you.**  
    Yeah, nice, subtle, and nothing like how he felt. Nervous, panicky, anxious, and kind of angry. Was someone online really posing as him?  
**@AeChanWorld: I'll do that. What's your email?**  
**@Taemin0-: TMoHn@Vmail.com**  
    Vmail, obviously, meant Vampire Mail. The actual Vampire community required each member to register, like Human's did to get social security cards. A Vampire perk was to get an Infinity email address. He could change his user name, but Vmail would always remain.  
**@AeChanWorld: Got it. Just in case, mines AeChan-i-yo@AeChan.com**  
    AeChan.com? She had a personalized domain name?  
**@Taemin0-: You have a website? Beyond you Blog, I mean?**  
**@AeChanWorld: Yeah. Just type in the domain and it should pop right up. If not, put http : // www in front of it - no spaces, though.**  
**@Taemin0-: Ok, I'll do that. I like your Blog, so it'd be cool to see what else you have.**  
**@AeChanWorld: Oh, that's nice of you. Shoot me a comment on it and let me know what you think?**  
He smiled and looked down. She was nice. Thankfully. Some people seemed nice until you got to know them, then it ruined everything. He'd never had it happen, but a few of his friends had.  
**@Taemin0-: I'll do that. Until then, enjoy your Live Chat.**  
**@AeChanWorld: Thank youz!!!**  
    He saw her smirk and he snorted. Ok, she was sweet and sour. Not really sour, just... something he found appealing. Personality - that's what it was. He signed out and remember to sign out of his profile.  
    Nosy Key liked to poke around in his stuff. He'd been spending too much time with Jonghyun. He narrowed his eyes. Jonghyun... He was still going to kill him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Infinity**  
**Chapter Two**

 **Daensang, Oh No**  
      When Taemin bought groceries, he only got what was needed - Besides the occasional soda, chocolate bar, and Jonghyun's favorite, which he wouldn't be getting any time soon, chips. He'd begged Key to come with him and his attitude toward eating had continued to be less than ideal. Nothing he said convinced him to try anything. Not fruits, not chocolate, not even pizza. He didn't regret asking him to come, though. He enjoyed spending individual time with His.  
      "I don't know why you insist on eating," Key said. "It activates your digestion process. You have to use the restroom. Why would you want to do that? It's disgusting."  
      He sighed and pushing the shopping cart forward, said, "It's not like I eat food all the time. And using the restroom isn't that bad." He rolled his eyes when Key dramatically shivered. "You're strange."  
      He raised his chin and primly looked away.  
      Taemin grinned. He was so funny.  
      Ae Chan hadn't made any new cooking videos, but he yearned to try something new. He'd searched recipes online and had decided on something alcohol related. Human's had a Holiday he found intriguing. For one night they dedicated themselves on being as sickeningly creepy as possible. In Halloween Spirit, the drinks he'd be creating were considered Concoctions of the Most Terrifying - Mwahahahaha.  
      He couldn't wait to see how the others reacted.  
      But first, he had to perfect the recipes.

 **It Is What It Is**  
      A crescent moon barely shone through the trees in the neighbors yard, crickets were singing. The night had called to Minho, so here sat, on the only flat ledge of the roof. He watched the gate open. Purple undercarriage lights and multicolored headlights lit the gravel as Taemin's car came up the drive way. It had been a gift from Onew for his last birthday.  
      Only he could design something powerful in to a sensual piece of art, while modernizing it. The purring of the engine mixed with the crunch of gravel was music to the ears. He'd driven it before and it had been an adrenaline fueled, perfect experience. Taemin had been with him and they'd gone down a stretch lane at full speed, and for it to be a sports car, that said something. He took his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture.  
      He took another zoomed one as Taemin stepped got out. His casual attire matched with the bad ass imagery and he considered giving the picture to Jonghyun. "Bad," he told himself. He shouldn't even be considering the idea. In a way the hidden blog helped Taemin gain a following, that could possibly gain him opportunities - like jobs or even just a hobby to delve in to.  
      On the other hand it went against Taemin's wishes and exposed him to the world without his permission. It went past the line of trust. No, he'd keep it to himself. He'd just save it as a good memory, maybe use it as his contact picture.  
      Carrying two paper bags, Taemin headed for the door. He stopped and looked up. Minho waved. He stood up, then stepped off the edge. Air whistled by his ears, then gravel crunched as he landed on his feet in front of him.  
      "What's up," he said.  
     Taemin looked at the left bag and said, "I bought stuff for a recipe I want to make. Plus, extra alchol. I'm thinking about inviting Jongin over."  
     "Oh. It's been a while. What's he up to these days?"  
     He grinned, then said, "He found a mate. A human in the college he works at. He's a vocal coach."  
     "Wow. A human, really? Well, he seems like the type."  
      Looking offended, he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
     Minho laughed and held his hands out. "I mean, he's good hearted. He doesn't limit himself. If he's fallen, this human must be worth it, though. I've never actually seen him interested in anyone."  
      "Well, minus that phase where I thought you two were together."  
     Taemin rolled his eyes. "Just because you saw us kissing, doesn't mean we were together."  
      "Yeah, but that had been before I got the whole dynamic thing."  
      "You mean, before you reached puberty and we started kissing?"  
      Blushing, Minho looked away. He hated the fact that at two years older, he'd reached puberty after him. "Yeah, that. I also remember when you hit puberty. You kissed and Drank from Onew Hyung."  
     He gasped. "That was one time. How dare you bring that up."  
     "You kissed Onew Hyung," Key said and he walked closer.  
     Minho jumped and so had Taemin. They'd forgotten about him.  
     Looking curious, Key said, "I knew about you two, and Jongin, but Onew Hyung? The Drinking thing, we all do that. But the kissing? I don't... even know what to think about that."  
     Drinking and kissing kept their personal dynamics strengthened. The youngest and the Leader kissing, though? It's uncommon.  
     "I don't know what Minho's talking about," Taemin said, then he gripped his bags tighter and walked away.  
     Feeling awkward, Minho opened the door for him and quickly followed him inside.

 **Mine**  
     Key came inside and side eyed them. They were putting Taemin's groceries away. He turned and went down the hallway. Room's order went: Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun, and his at the end. As he headed for Jonghyun's he thought about the conversation.  
     Taemin had kissed Onew. Himself, Jonghyun, and Minho may be older, but he'd been with him longer. He had seniority. Taemin had said it'd only happened once, but he didn't believe it. They were too close not to have strengthened the bond that way.  
     He'd known Onew for a very long time. He adored him, because underneath that firm Leader obligation, he'd always been kind and caring in a way that only a truly good person could be. He'd die before hurting them, Taemin especially. If there were a youngest member and a leader strengthening their bond in that way, then it made since it'd be them. By the time he opened Jonghyun's door he'd come to a resolution. He didn't mind.  
     Also, it wasn't his business.  
     He opened the door and went in. Jonghyun's room, like theirs, had tall walls, and a king sized bed. He being a free spirit had a child like approach to the world. He found wonder in every thing. Posters littered the wall, everything from Human to Vampire bands, black and white, and colored sketches, and a clashing collection of paintings he'd picked up in their international travels.  
     Jonghyun sat in his computer chair, facing his laptop. He said, "Hey, babe," and spun to face him. His dark green eyes looked him up and down, then he wiggled his brows.  
     He knew he looked good and he kept to himself that the compliment still him feel good. Walking to him, he said, "I don't know where you keep picking up these words. Are you calling me a baby?"  
     "It means my love, my sugar pie, my sweet," Jonghyun said. "When are you going to admit that you're in love with me, and let us spend Infinity in the bliss of each others company?"  
     Key wrinkled his nose. "Gross. Have you been reading those poetry books, again?"  
     "Hey, that stuff is lovely."  
     "I just don't understand Humans' need to spout flowery words. I feel like their fragile, and create things to make them feel like... I don't know. They always seem to be looking for something." He cried out as he pulled him in to his lap.  
     "They're looking for love, my love." He wiggled, trying to get free, but he had a death grip on him. "They want to find the person that'll make them happy and spend their life with them. Now, quit being depressing and snuggle me."  
     "Ugh, you're such a Youngling." He wiggled a few more times, then gave up. "You had better be glad you're warm." And he was. Most vampire weren't this warm.  
     In fact, he felt hot. It'd always been this way. Or maybe it was himself, because when he showed him this kind of attention he blushed. Not that he'd admit that either. He leaned his head back on his shoulder and crossed his arms.  
     "Did you have fun shopping," Jonghyun said and Key jumped as he nibbled on his neck.  
"Stop that," he said. "And no. I gagged a few times at the scents. There was this one thing, these square pieces of orange stuff and it smelled rotten."  
     He nibbled again and broke skin. When he jumped again, he held him tighter and whined. "Let me Drink. I haven't tasted you in a while. I feel distant from you."  
     "You do not." He squirmed again and grit his teeth as his fangs pressed in. He shivered at the feel of their bond awakening. It caused a wave a relaxation to roll through him. His pupils dilated and his own fangs dropped.  
     He whined. "Why do you do this to me? You're so needy." He let out a weak growl when he pressed his fangs in deeper. His eyes could barely focused when he put an arm to his mouth.  
     "Mm, you're so hateful." He bit him below the bend and relished in the feeling of him shivering against him. Jonghyun tasted like a dizzying combination of sparks that zing through his veins and floral gardenia. He didn't taste the flower, but it's tangy and soft scent made his heart swell in affection. It made him want to drink him up, absorb him and store him away in his core.  
     His feelings were never more obvious than in these moments, and he knew it. He could feel his fierce protectiveness, his loyal devotion. He'd met him on his twentieth birthday at a lavish hotel bar. His confidence and unashamed dorkiness had drawn him in. The Claim had led them to Drink from one another, and they'd been inseparable since.  
     Even with him being the loudest, most infuriating person he'd ever met, he wouldn't have it any other way. Thinking about him not being there threatened to make his heart stop.  
     When Jonghyun removed his fangs so did he. The zing lowered to a pleasant hum, tangy floral wafted, leaving him feeling invigorated and safe in the most familiar of embraces.  
     They remained for a few minutes, their breaths being the only sounds. Jonghyun shifted and he moaned his complaint. Too content to resist he let him position them on the floor facing each other. He seemed to glow as he smiled at him. Him pushing his bangs aside felt nice, then he kissed him.  
     Slow, sweet ones added to their bond. It didn't carry over to their daily lives, but they sometimes did it post Drink. When his arms could move he pulled him closer and caressed his arm, absorbing his warmth. The feel of his tongue was new - and he welcomed it. His heart beat faster and he felt light headed. "What are you doing to me," he mumbled against his lips.  
     He only got his name whispered in response. His warm body had nothing on his mouth. It seared every where his tongue touched and Key clung to him. With him being taller and more broad, it may have looked funny to an outsider. Jonghyun may have been smaller, but the strength he all but literally exuded made his presence prominent.  
     If there were any one he'd trust to hold him together, it'd be him.  
     Spent, they napped, there, on the hard carpet of Jonghyun's room. Then, thankfully, in the bed - where he let him leech to his back.

 **Plans**  
     Taemin sat cross-legged on the Island - with Minho looking disapproving from the living room couch. He heard the sound of an explosion from his game. Ignoring him, he pulled up a text message from Jongin and pressed the Video Call button. Jongin worked inside, so sun light wasn't a problem. He should be home, though.  
     The time read one AM. It only took two rings before he answered. He always had his phone on him. There'd been multiple occasions when he'd fallen asleep talking to him. Sometimes, it annoyed him, but mostly he found it endearing.  
     Jongin's black hair contrasted strangely to his uncommon for a Korean olive skin, so the light brown he'd changed it to looked nice. He'd always been a walking contradiction, bouncing from confident sexy to seeming too innocent for the world. His most amusing quirk being that loud noises scared him death. He also didn't like bugs, especially bees. Him being a vampire made it even more funny.  
     Although, when he got frightened, that too sweet expression he made and him shaking - yeah, you couldn't help but want to coddle him. They'd been born in the same Tribe, and he'd been the first to congratulate him on Claiming Onew Hyung and also being Claimed by him. It'd been some odd years later before he'd met Chen, an easily excitable, kind, but loud individual, and they'd been led to Bond, but not Claim. They'd later bonded with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who were also easily excitable, kind, but loud individuals. Eventually, they'd been Claimed by a Leader, Suho, and his goobery Bond-Mate Kris, who had also been a Leader.  
     Having two Leaders in a Tribe went beyond uncommon. They had easily adjusted, and thus continued to meet new Bond-Mates. That included Jonghyun's friend Yixing.  
     "Taemin," Jongin said. His grin turned his oval eyes in to crescents. "I miss you."  
     "It feels good to see you're face," Taemin said. "I called to see if you were free any time soon. I want to see more than just digital feed-back."  
     He scoffed. "Digital feed-back? Have you been reading those A Plus books again?"  
     A Plus books were text books on computer hardware repair and low level software troubleshooting. "I haven't read them in a while. I guess some of the clinical speak is still rolling around in my head."  
     He laughed. "Weren't you going to get your certification and make a career out of it?"  
     Taemin hm'd. "I'm still thinking about it. I'd have to touch up on every thing, first. I'm still not sure if it's for me, though."  
     "You know, dancing's still an option. I'm sure you can find a studio close to home. Speaking of, you were supposed to send me your address. That way I can come visit you."  
     "Oops. I did forget to do that, didn't I?" Taemin sat up straight and held his phone further away for a better view. He typed it and press Send. "It should be coming through, now." He heard his notification blip.  
     Jongin moved closer to the screen and even though he couldn't see his finger, he knew he was pulling the bar down to tap the message. Still looking at it, he grinned and said, "Got it. So, when do I get to see you?"  
     "That's actually what I called you for. I wanted to invite you to dinner. I've been cooking lately... and failing, but it'd be fun to try not failing and cooking a meal."  
     His nose wrinkled and said, "Food, like Human food?"  
     Taemin snorted. "Well, unless you think I'm going to feed you dog food or something."  
     "Ugh, gross." He ruffled his hair, something he does when he's frustrated by the amount of thoughts that's swarmed his mind. His reserved nature made it difficult for him to speak out. He chooses his words carefully, so he doesn't have to repeat himself.  
     "You don't have to eat Human food, though. I just thought it'd be nice to make something for you. I did buy alcohol, though. Something expensive." He grinned. "It's going to be awesome."  
     Jongin blushed, but boldly said, "You just want to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me."  
     Taemin laughed. "I do not, you idiot, and you know you love wine. I know it's the only Human thing you've ever had. We can experiment with some of the bloods Key's mixed up. See if any of it tastes good."  
     Wide-eyed, he said, "Oh, man. Something tells me I'm going to regret this. Either Key Hyung or Onew Hyung is going to kill us."  
     He threw his head back and laughed. He fought to speak. "We-We'll j-jus-st have ta-to not get ca-aught." His eyes watered as he snickered in to his hand.  
     Jongin's deep voice stuck out more when he let out that half contemplative, half amused chuckle he did. "So, what are we going to do? Are you coming to me or vise versa?"  
     Wiping his eyes, he said, "Come here, please? I want you to see the new house. We had it reinforced after we realized Jonghyun couldn't stop breaking walls. He destroyed three of them, including a main support beam. We barely saved the top floor from caving in."  
     "Thankfully, Minho is handy when it comes to construction. He added a temporary support beam until we could have a real construction worker come in."  
     "Geeze," Jongin said. "I think that's worse than here. At least most of the things that get broken are like glasses and stuff. The ones who usually break things are Luhan, Chanyeol and the occasional Baekhyun and Chen. You know, the usual over excited bunch?"  
     "I feel sorry for you," Taemin said. "Do you guys have it reinforced?"  
     He sighed. "No. I wish. I fear it's only a matter of time before real damage happens. Ok, anyways, when would you like me to come?"  
     "When are you free?"  
     "I work Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sundays, so any other days are fine."  
     "Yay. OK, how about this Thursday through Saturday? Stay with me for a few days?" He purposely pouted.  
     Jongin mirrored it. "You know I'm going to," he said, sounding like a child whose feelings have been hurt.  
     "Aw," Taemin thought. "He's adorable." He said, "Yes. I'll see you in a four days then."  
     His eyes were innocently round when he nodded. "OK, see you then."  
     When Taemin hung up he covered his blushing face and snickered. How could someone so precious exist in the world? That had been one of the reasons they'd become friends. Even as a Youngling he'd wanted to protect him. Now, Jongin could take care of himself and he felt proud to have been the one to get him there.

 **Sands of Time**  
     Onew could feel the night waning. It'd be a few hours before the sun rose. The second floor had four guest rooms to the right of the stairs. To the left, an open room he'd had divided, half being his office and the other, a Den of entertainment for the others. It held a theater area, a nook for reading with high shelves full of books, a Foosball Table, a Pool Table, and shelves stocked with board, card, and outside games.  
     Lockers sat outside his office and held their sports ware - assorted balls, hockey equipment, and paint ball weaponary. If any one complained of being bored, they'd be ignored.  
     He tapped his tablet a few times and sighed. He used it to keep lists and notes on the articles he edited. The work came from newspapers, magazines, bloggers, freelance business owners. Basically, any one too lazy to do things for themselves or that just didn't have the time. Either way, he didn't mind.  
     It kept him busy and brought in a so-so income. If he weren't wealthy the amount would have been like living from pay-check to pay-check. He'd worked security detail for his previous tribe, for decades. His true passion had always leaned towards words, though. Words, text, books, stories.  
     More than once he'd admitted to being a book snob. He knew Plot, he knew Sub-Plot, he knew Theme, he knew Motif, he knew Format, and he new Clerical Writing Techniques. At a hundred and forty years old he'd had ample time to perfect the art. His past books had been written in the way of the times. It'd been forty years since he'd written a book.  
     Times had changed. Books were in high demand - the more the better, and unfortunately, the majority chose cliche over originality or settled for less than quality work. A passion for finding originality equaled a true lover of the craft - if not writing, then just reading. As a true lover of the craft, he felt compelled to search for such people. They were rare.  
     He'd met a few, but none in a long time.  
In a since, he'd become bored. Not with the Tribe or his job, but he yearned for something new - something zesty to add to the wonderfully ordered chaos that had become his life. He couldn't fathom what it could be, though.  
     His office smelled of paper and ink, lingering scents of cologne from various Tribe Members and fresh warmed blood. Taemin had made a habit of bringing in various types of java, so rich mixed with somber, every now and then wafted, reminding him of his visits. Even baked potato and salt lingered from Jonghyun's chips.  
     He put the tablet in Hibernation Mode, then on the desk. Besides muttering to himself, he'd worked silently for four hours and now he craved noise - company. The cup he Drank from wasn't a cup. A glass jar with a twist top and straw kept him from spilling it. He'd done it too many times to know better.  
     He Drank as he headed down stairs.  
Being clumsy had always affected his life in some form or other. It had remained after becoming Leader, but now the Members had nick-name it The Onew Condition. They didn't love him in spite of it, but because of it. Of course, they loved him in general. According to them, it just added to his charm.  
     He doubted that, but appreciated it none-the-less.  
     Running his tongue over his fangs he entered the kitchen. Minho and Taemin were playing a video game and Jonghyun and Key were probably in one of their rooms. He refilled his glass and sat beside Taemin.  
     Taemin side-eyed him and appeared to struggle between wanting to continue the game or talk to him. He smiled and relaxed. Surprisingly, Minho had picked the couch. Being six foot, with long legs and being broad, Onew needed room to stretch out. It provided that and more.  
     The game consisted of the usual - men in uniforms either hiding, running or shooting. Then more usual - another warehouse board, leaping, more running and shooting. Oh, and this one had a time limit.  
He'd grown too old for this.  
     He rested his eyes, listening to gun fire, characters giving militaristic orders, and Taemin and Minho yelling at the screen... and each other.  
"Oh, you're cheating," Minho said and he smacked him.  
     Taemin mm'd his complaint and said, "You can't cheat on this game. Can you? Because if you can, please enlighten me. I'd love to cheat. I want to see your face when I beat you."  
     More smacking sounds and Taemin's hysterical laughter. Onew reflexively smirked. Minho had remained the ever competitive, sore loser and Taemin's child mischievousness had matured to cleverness and unexpected witty humor. Not that Minho lacked in humor. His seriousness could quickly be shattered by his unintentional - as the others called it - dorkiness.  
     He had one of the most ridiculous high pitched laughs he'd ever heard.  
Setting the bland game aside, being in their company made him happy. He may yearn for something new, but His were all he needed.

* * *

**Whose you're favorite character?**

Oh, and Taemin and Jongin's friendship is adorable... and Minho development... and OnTae-ness... Oh, and JongKey.  I love this story, and am already planning the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Infinity**

  
**Chapter Three**

**Death Be Kind**  
    Minho could hear birds chirping. He rarely heard birds chirping, because he slept during the day. And he slept like a rock. So, why could he hear birds chirping? He slept on his side.  
    Pushing one ear to the bed and covering the other with a pillow didn't work. Squinching his eyes closed, he pushed his awareness out. He heard central air pumping through the vents, a few creaks from the house, the hum of the refrigerator, muffled TV sounds in Leaders room, sleeping breaths-  
    He heard breathing at his door. Air displacement meant it stood open. They had a steady low heart beat - Vampire. Minho inhaled, scenting the air. They smelled like Rose Oil and had a high salt content - Jonghyun.  
    He'd been using Key's bath stuff again and he already had a high salt content. The chips he ate added to the over masculinity his pores oozed. Key practically drooled over him but his own masculinity clashed with it.  
    He also smelled like something else - Pheremones.  
    "Ugh, gross," he said. "Please tell me you and Key Hyung didn't have sex."  
    Jonghyun's heart beat sped up. "What? No," he said.  
    He leaned up and glared. "I can smell you. I can smell him on you. I don't care rather you did or not, but take a shower before you bring all that to my room. Disgusting."  
    He dropped to the bed and re-covered his ear.  
    "We did not have sex," he loudly whispered.  
    "Don't care. Get out." He heard him come closer.  
    "Can't. I need you," he said.  
    Minho glared at the wall and said, "That's beyond weird after the conversation we just had. And I can smell you even more. Get out."  
    He tapped his covered feet and said, "Get up. I need you."  
    He kicked out and said, "No. Stop touching me, Nasty. What do you want?"  
    "I need someone to go shopping with me."  
    Aish, was he kidding? He'd been spending too much time around Key. No - he shopped enough, but for electronics. Minho groaned and mumbled, "For the love of Infinity, there's two of them." He said, "Get Key to go with you, or Taemin, or even Leader."  
    He gripped the toes of one foot and gently pulled. "Because, Taemin currently wants my head on a platter, the gift is for Key, and Leader is Leader. It's like talking to your dad about the birds and bees."  
    Minho yanked his toes away and sat up. "You guys did do it, didn't you? Ugh, I didn't need to know that. Go away."  
    Jonghyun's dark green eyes began to glow. His voice came out preternatural deep as he said, "If you don't get out of this bed I'm going to drag you out." Which meant his fangs were out. He may only be six years older, but that made a huge difference in strength and speed. He wasn't daunted.  
    His fangs strained against his gums. He tongued the left edge, then said, "I'd like to see you try." The bed shook as Jonghyun slammed his hands down on the foot-board. In a blur he came over it. Minho rolled away, barely avoiding being straddled.  
    He managed to get off the bed, then felt a grip on his wrist. A reflexive growl left his mouth as he was wrenched off his feet. As his back hit the mattress his shoulder and wrist protested. It'd been a long time since he'd felt any thing resembling close to pain. In a flash, Jonghyun was on him.  
    Minho's fangs dropped and baring them, he locked his legs around his waist. Jonghyun's eyes were still glowing and it reminded him of the other times they'd done this. They'd never fought for real. Jonghyun pinned his head to the side with an arm, while the other applied pressure to his right hip bone. He growled again, this time from real pain.  
    It felt like it'd break at any time. The realization made him laugh. Why hadn't they done this sooner? He'd missed the challenge.  
    Grinning, Jonghyun said, "You're insane."  
    "No, not me," he said. He growled as he squeezed harder.  
    "Do you submit?"  
    "Submit? You shouldn't have used that word. Ne-ver." He brought a foot up and pushed at his chest. It did nothing.  
    He moved it up and pushed at his shoulder. It caused his back to arch, which shifted Jonghyun's arm on his head. He slid down and elbowed him off. He turned diagonally and kicked him hard enough to push him in to the head board. Using his good arm, he flipped backwards over the head board and landed on his feet.  
    He took a few steps back and waited. Jonghyun slammed his hand against the wall, which made him realize that the head board had broken, and it pushed him across the entire mattress. To fast for him to see, he spun sideways over the foot board and from the pressure he assumed landed a backwards kick to his chest. He hit the floor hard. He coughed once.  
    He rolled to his side and put a hand to it. It should've been the moment where his pride had been destroyed, but leave it to Jonghyung to obliterate it. With a foot, he rolled him to his stomach, strattled his back and bit him. He considered his strength stolen when the bond awakened, when in reality it was the normal effect. His toes curled as he tried to resist.  
    "Sometimes, I hate you," he whispered. He grit his teeth as his fangs sank deeper. It's rude to awaken only one side of the bond, so when Jonghyun pressed an arm to his mouth he felt respect for him. He bit him and felt him grow heavier in relaxation. They occasionally drank to keep their dynamic strong, but because of Jonghyun being seven years older they could only be so close.  
    Plus, he had an unofficial official relationship with Key and drinking from him sometimes weirded him out. When Jonghyun had recently drank from Key or vise versa, and he drank from either, he got their essence at the same time. Talking about wanting to burn his eyes out with a white hot poker. Even if they never had, it was like walking in on them making love. And that's exactly what he got.  
    He experienced their affection, their mental desire, felt their physical desire, their yearning to be more, the denial on Keys side, the infinite devotion on Jonghyun's side - their bond in a nut shell. Fun-  
    His pride was no where to be seen.  
That's how he ended up going shopping with him, in daylight, while he should be sleeping, for Key's present, while their mixed essence flowed through his veins. He got flashes of their conversations, had sensory memories of them touching, kissing-  
    He wanted to crawl in a deep dark hole, then pray for Death to make an exception and take him.

**Sleep?**  
    Onew had gone to bed an hour before sunrise. It'd been about five hours. Black-out curtains did their job of not only keeping light out, but also the heat. He'd sprawled on top of the comforter. Central air flowed, the cool blanketed his exposed torso.  
    He heard the gentle sound of quality laptop keys being pressed. Taemin wouldn't be putting his current mood on a social media site or a comment on a video, so that left writing an email. Curious, he crossed his arms under his chin and watched as his attention shifted to him. Taemin's expression remained blank. "How long have you been online," he said.  
    Taemin's lids lowered, showing his tiredness. He said, "An hour maybe two." He shrugged and looked at the screen.  
    "Can't it wait until later? What's so important you'd be up during day-light hours?"  
    He sighed and then looked determined. "I know someone who said a person may be using my name to create a false profile," he said. "She's supposed to look for it, then get back with me. Send me the link, so I can check it out."  
    "Oh, so she hasn't gotten back to you?"  
    "No. It's only been a few days. I'm sure daily life has something to do with it. Maybe she just hasn't found the link yet."  
    Onew yawned. He got under the comforter and moved the pillow away. He liked laying flat. "Ok," he said. "Do what you want."  
    He closed his eyes and said, "Just remember, you're going to be tired tomorrow."  
    Taemin snuffed in amusement and said, "I love you to."

**Stupid Jonghyun**  
    The sun has risen a little more. Jonghyun shook his head at Minho and said, "I can't believe you wore that. We all know only Taemin can pull off Turtle-necks."  
    Minho ignored him and zipped up a black jacket. He pulled the hood up and put on shades that only a vampire could see through. "You're wearing black to," he said.  
    "Yeah, but under my jacket is a muscle shirt," Jonghyun said. "And I'm wearing it and a baseball cap for style. Not to hide from the sun."  
    "Shut up. I hate the sun. You better be glad you're my Hyung or I wouldn't be here right now."  
    He laughed and said, "You would be here, because regardless I kicked your ass. You're lucky I didn't drag you out by your toes."  
    Minho hissed. "One of these days," he muttered.  
    "What was that?" He stretched and still didn't reach his height. "Something you want to share with the class?"  
    Minho gave the fakest smile possible and said, "No, Hyung. Lead the way. I'm more than happy to help you shop for lovely Key Hyung. At least he appreciates me."  
    "What?" He lept and put him in a head lock that nearly brought him to his knees. "You dare disrespect your Hyung like this?"  
    Fighting to keep his shades from falling, he said, "Agh, get off me, you psycho. I'm going to tell Leader."  
    "Oh, you're going to tell him what? How you started a fight with me this morning? How you hurt my feelings by not going shopping with me, to buy a present for my love?" He fake cried. "Onew Hyung, he really hurt my feelings."  
    "I just didn't want to shop alone. How could someone be so hateful?"  
    "Oh oh, you son-of-a-"  
    "Language. There's children present."  
    There were. And parents, and elders, and security. "Then get off of me," Minho said. "Before we get kicked out. What are you going to do then?"  
    "The mall is the only place with quality stuff for like an hour in any direction. Key Hyung'll kill you if you bring him any thing less." Jonghyun let him go and he fell to his knees. He coughed and rubbed his throat. "What did I say about sometimes hating you?"  
    A mega watt smile always worked, and Jonghyun directed it towards a family of three. The husband gave a head bow, the wife a small smile, and the little girl waved. He waved back. Still on his knees, still rubbing his throat, Minho looked like he'd been betrayed. When Jonghyun looked at him he sulked.  
    Jonghyun said, "Get up. I have to get home before Key wakes up."  
    "I'm going to get you back for this," he said, which had no effect. Depression made it difficult to stand. As soon as he did, Jonghyun grabbed his wrist and took him to the escalator.  
    They went up.

**A Few Hours Before Sunset**  
    Ae Chan had finally posted her Best Friend Tag Video. Taemin had gone to his bathroom to shower. He'd dressed, and as he watched it he towel dried his hair. She had used white eyeliner to line her eyes like a cat and shaded the middle of her lips. He understood why when she introduced her best friend- Taemin's eyes widened a little and he took in a deep breath.  
    Her best friend Casper, a guy - he'd known that - sat beside her - on her bed, as they made this video. And Casper wasn't Casper. His birth name: Kim Jongdae. Known Name: Chen. Ae Chan had lined her eyes like a cat, because Chen's eyes slanted at a sharp angle that gave him a feline appearance, and the white - Casper, his nick name.  
    Dorky - just like him.  
    That guy...  
   He was a part of Jongin's Tribe. And he'd lined his eyes in bright red - like her hair. They had definitely slept together. If it'd been any other vampire he wouldn't think so, but Chen wasn't an easy guy to get close to. It's more like: If I choose you you're mine (Meaning: they had an intimacy only he and His had - not that he slept with all of His) - and if I don't - Get Lost. How he'd ended up in a twelve person Tribe he'd never know.  
    And he'd bonded to all of them. And if Ae Chan hadn't been human he'd have bonded to her. He'd heard stories of vampires bonding to humans, but it'd be one sided.  
    Only high level psychic they couldn't feel it. He had no reason to think Ae Chan was one, so... One Sided. Maybe, maybe not. Either way- He shut his laptop screen, and then winced. Angrily, he opened it and saw a tiny fracture in the upper right hand corner.  
    "Great," he whispered. Key was going to kill him. Well... not if he had it repaired without him finding out. He rarely used his own laptop out of his or Leader's room, so he had no reason to start. Well, except to ship it off to be repaired.  
    Key hated the sun - problem solved, because he'd sleep during the day. Ha - he was currently sleeping. If he wasn't so... something... with the Ae Chan and Chen thing he would've smiled.  
    He felt like ripping that guy's face off.  
    What a horrible, disgusting, morbid thought.  
    Cringing, he wondered why he felt this way. Chen hadn't done any thing to him, and Ae Chan: Human. No. Vampires and humans rarely worked out. The novelty wore off and they ended up not having any thing in common, or one just died of old age.  
    Nope - depressing. He felt a wave of empathy for Chen. One day Ae Chan would grow old and die, and he'd be the one suffering for it. Ugh, he hated himself for caring. He rolled his eyes.  
    Still, after all that, he felt jealous. Was it jealousy? Regardless, he didn't do humans. For more than just the age thing.  
    "Taemin."  
    He looked over and Leader's eyes were on his laptop screen. He'd gently closed it and said, "Accident. I closed it too hard. Might figure the first time I use my actual laptop in months and I end up breaking it." When he got on a roll his emotions aligned with his words and he could lie with the best of them.  
    Onew said, "And that translates to please please please don't tell Key."  
    Except to Leader.  
    He pushed the laptop on to the mattress and in the blink of an eye had moved across the room. Onew looked at the hand he'd grabbed. "Please don't tell him," he begged. "He'll kill me and he'll keep all the laptops away from me. And the tablets, and maybe even the tv for like a year."  
    "You're being dramatic."  
    "I am not. You know how he is."  
    Onew rolled his eyes and looked endearingly at him. "Every one has the occassional slip up. Besides, I should've ordered VampLaps a long time ago."  
    The idea of having vampire inforced laptops was awesome. "Are you really going to order them?"  
    He nodded. "Soon. I only need to place an order. They should be here no later than two weeks, if I do it tonight." He laughed as he hugged him. "There's still a few hours before they even open," he said.  
    Taemin's words were muffled by Onew's shirt: "I don't care. I won't have to worry about breaking them any more. Why'd we leave our others behind last time, again?"  
    "Key said they were ancient?"  
    He snorted. "Sounds about right." In a blink he'd moved to his bed and picked up his laptop. "What do you want me to do with this one?" As he opened it he gasped. A key had fallen out. The K. "Oops. I didnt realize I'd broken it that much."  
    Onew chuckled. "Just throw it away. I'll tell Key tonight. Or text him before hand. That way he'll know before he sees the broken laptop."  
    "What, are you crazy? I'll just keep it in here, text him, and then after he already knows and is happy about it, then I'll throw it away." Manically grinning, he nodded. "Otherwise he'll kill me. Like I said. Death, painfullness of technology being taken away from me."  
    Onew looked away and shook his head. "Taemin, you're almost a century old. He can't tell you what to do."  
    Taemin groaned dramatically. "You take the fun out of every thing. And whatever. You try telling Key no."  
    He looked at him, and ok, the smugness could be understood. Onew equals Leader, which equals Key can't tell him what to do. And wouldn't dare try, because: Respect and all that. Ok. Duh.  
    "Way to play the Leader card, Loser."  
    Onew raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, and then they both heard the front door open. Jonghyun, who'd been hurrying down the hallway froze for a split second when he saw them, bowed repeatedly as he passed and went in to his room. They looked at each other. Any weirder than usual behavior from him usually inadvertantly had to do with Key.  
    "Ok, then," Taemin said. "I could use a Drink."  
    "I second that."  
    "And I'd like to get as far away from his room as possible. Do you smell those pheremones?"  
    Onew chocked and said, "I didn't want to say any thing, but yeah." Blushing, they escaped the hallway.  
    On the way to the stairs Taemin halted. Onew looked at him in concern, and then tilted his head when he recognized his I'm Up To No Good Expression. Grinning, Taemin snaked the full bottle of Oh-Negative and followed him to his office.  
    "If you drink all that, you're buying the next bottle," Onew said.  
    "Yeah yeah," he said. "Planned on it."  
    Staring at an empty bottle, feeling very happy, Taemin breathed in a sigh. "I love Oh-Negative," he said.  
    Onew had filled his glass once, and still had half left. Taemin looked at it warily - he hadn't knocked it off his desk yet. It'd been two hours, and he hadn't replied in any way to him speaking. He looked at him. He had head-phones on.  
    The thin, over-the-head ones he'd bought at a convenience store. Ugh. They were so out of date and cheap - the sound quality had to be horrible. The impulse to call him old man sat heavy. "What are you listening to," he said, even though he could hear the audio book clearly.  
    He gave him a look and Taemin lifted an eyebrow. "You want to write another book, don't you?" As soon as he said it he could've sworn the air around him shimmered for a second. His eyes widened. He'd been around a lot of older vampires and that only happened to him.  
    "Are you like part Fae or something?"  
    He snorted. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."  
    "Well, I don't shimmer when I get super happy."  
    Onew paused or turned off the audio book - he couldn't be sure, and then he took of the head-phones. I do want to write a book though. I've been thinking a lot about it though. I though about traditional publishing these days..."  
    Taemin wrinkled his nose at his expression. He shook his head and said, "But no good?"  
    "No good." They grinned. "If they publish me I'll have to self promote any way. May as well do it myself. I'm afraid I'll have to start from the beginning though. My old followers... they're used to the old stuff. I have to develop a new voice... or show my new one."  
    "Well," Taemin said. "We can't be the only ones who've changed with the times. Come up with the idea and put it out there. You'll find out whose interested and who isn't. Then you can worry about promotion to find new readers."  
    As Taemin had grown up he'd learned about the world of more than just writing. Onew had been in to creativity in general, and Taemin's love of dance had flourished because of it. He said, I um..." He fidgeted and sat back. "I thought about looking around for a dance space."  
    At the same time they heard the front door slammed open, they heard a vehicle pull in to the drive-way. The sound of keys jingling, hysterical laughter from Minho.  
    "What did you do," Jonghyun said and he sounded like his world had ended.  
    "That's what you get for just leaving me there," Minho said.  
    "Leaving you where," Key said. He sounded a step away from being furious. "Did you go somewhere? This morning, perhaps?  
    Jonghyun made a sound between disbelief and please please don't hate me. "I... went shopping."  
    Key screeched. "You went shopping without me?"  
    "I'm sorry, Babe."  
    "I'm not a baby." After that it sounded like he strangled him a little bit. Taemin nearly fell out of his chair laughing and Onew had to break Minho and Jonghyun up from fighting. Minho had wrecked his car, because he'd abandoned him in gridlock traffic, so he could run home before Key woke up. And he hadn't even bought any thing.  
    What a wonderful start to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Note:  
> This chapter has been a long time coming, guys.  I finally got a new laptop.  Yaaaaaay!  
> So, dum dum dum...  Jonghyun went shopping... and didn't buy any thing?  Hmm... something sounds fishy about that.  Minho got sweet revenge,  Taemin's got a cru-ush.. and why doesn't he do humans besides just the age thing?  Stay tuned.  :D  
> ~  Demitria_Teague


	4. Chapter Four

**Infinity**

  
**Chapter Four**

 

 **A New Book**  
    Onew tapped the blue-tooth headset in his left ear and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "Can you hear me," he said in English. "I hate these things."  
    Zoreena Bay, his long time friend and current assistant said in her thick German accent, "Come now, it's the twenty-first century. The technological age. Get used to it."  
    "No. I mean this - this particular headset. It's cuts out and drops calls all the time. I need something else. I like actual headsets. Send me one?"  
    "You want with bar over head?"  
    "Bar? Let's stop speaking English."  
    "Fine," she said in broken Korean. "One you want goes over head and wire goes in ear. I got 'eat."  
    He shook his head. "How did we ever become friends," he said in German.  
    Her German reply, "If I remember correctly, I tried to kill you. Then you nearly killed me, then you found out your commander was a traitor, and then we ended up working together. Blah blah, fast forward, and here we are. Blah."  
    "Right. Thanks for the reminder." He heard the sound of the call dropping. "Piece of junk." He tossed it behind him and heard it land in the opposite passenger seat floor board. "Gah."  
    The quality bookstore he went to had a disappointing number of people in it. Hopefully, only because it was Thursday and not Friday. His first stop: The Supernatural Section. He'd written a list of best sellers and memorized it. After finding them he went to the stationary section.  
    He got a few hard-cover sketchpads and a couple boxes of pens and highlighters. He'd need more before the end - edit and edit again.  
    The next section: Suspense- His cellphone started ringing. He hadn't even stepped foot that way. He maneuvered things around, pulled it from his pocket and read the caller I.D. "Zoreena," he answered.  
    "Are you there yet?"  
    "Yes. What is it?"  
    "Nothing, I'm your assistant. I'm assisting you."  
    Looking at the ceiling he thought, "Unbelievable." He said, "You may as well fly down here. I'm not carrying a cellphone to my ear for the next... how ever long it takes me to write this book."  
    She let out a gross snort. "I'm not coming down there. You'll just lock me out of your office. Just send me errands soon. I need the work."  
    "I'm hanging up now."  
    "Fine," she droned. "I'll call you later."  
    "That's fine," he said, turning in to the Suspense section.  
    "Have you written any thing yet?"  
    The front door bell dinged as someone came in. As he found the books conversation floated to him. It'd been quiet before, so he assumed the new person had started the conversation.  
    "Trovey," Zoreena said. "They're having a convention there? Why not here? Isn't San-Vista bigger than Trovey?"  
    "Are you seriously listening to the conversations in the store?" He looked around and paused. The new person, a woman - a blind Caucasian woman - being guided by an impressively tall, vampire Asian woman were speaking to the cashier. Never assume Caucasian as American or Asian as Korean. Both of them spoke the language perfectly though.  
    "-not speaking to me-"  
    He blinked, realizing he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. "What? Look, I'll call you back when I get home. I have to focus. You're distracting me... as usual."  
    "What-ova looza," she said and hung up.  
    He looked at the phone and made a face. "So annoying," he mumbled and returned it to his pocket. He'd gotten every thing on his list, but he couldn't leave without getting the others something. He carefully went through the magazines and picked one out for each. After stacking every thing to his chest he headed for the cash register.  
    He turned a corner. Hurried foot steps jumbled his way - no someone in sandles - falling. Brazen perfume. He dropped every thing and at an unseeable speed turned right. The blind human woman landed against his chest with his arms around her.  
    She gripped them as if taking extra comfort she was no longer falling. The tall vampire resembled a Snake Goddess. In his opinion, her too long torso curved, nails extended fingers became claw-like. She reared back and her words curdled her beauty: "Human hater," she said, and the preternatural tone mixed with a hiss. He easily avoided her lurching attack.  
    With the woman still in his arms he went behind her, sat her away from them, and then yanked the vampires feet out from under her. She landed on her front and he stepped back. "I don't appreciate being insulted," he said. "Especially if you don't know me." She didn't feel much older than Minho. One hundred four, maybe five.  
    Hissing, she turned, and on her knees looked ready to launch herself at him. "Mine," she said.  
    "You can't be serious," he said. No self respecting vampire used the word Mine. Even if they had Claimed. But he could tell she hadn't this human. "No. She isn't."  
    "Not that it's relevant. If you attack me again..." He curved enough towards her to enhance the warning, "I will defend myself... again. And I'm much older than you. Make the smart choice."  
    It stretched in the air like a tense rubber band. He waited. He hadn't even released his fangs. Retired or not, he'd spent plenty of time acclimating to extreme situations. This hadn't made the scale.  
    He understood. Humans were fragile, and when a split second could change every thing, you had two choices: Act or React. She'd acted in Offense, went in for the kill. He said, "I'm not a threat to you or your friend. She fell, I naturally reacted and caught her."  
    Her dark eyes flashed disbelief and she said, "I know you Lee Jinki, the human hater."  
    His fangs dropped and in a preternaturally deep voice he said, "You do not know me. You know nothing. Hear say..." He shook his head. In a normal voice he said, "So this is how you live your life?"  
    "By believing every thing you hear? How fully disappointing." She looked offended. "And I owe you nothing." No explanation, no apology.  
    He allowed a bit of power to flick out and she flinched. "Do not follow me," he said. At human speed he went by her, retrieved his things, ignored the on-lookers, paid out and left.

 **Kim Jongin**  
    Taemin picked Jongin up at Junmyeon's private airstrip. He laughed at his expression.  
    "You're car actually has multicolored lights on it," Jongin said. "It looks like a rainbow or something."  
    Cringing, he said, "It does not. There's no pink or frills. This is a man's car."  
    "Oh, I didn't mean that. I meant it's awesome. I wish the guys back home could see this." He grinned. "They'd be so jealous." The sound of jingling keys drew his attention. Taemin held them out to him and his mouth fell open. "Y-You want me to-"  
    "Drive?" He said, and then wiggled them. "I bet you don't make it to seventy before you chicken out."  
    Wide eyed, he looked at the car, then at the keys. A slow smirk appeared. "You're on. What do I get if I win?" They changed sides.  
    After getting in, Taemin said, "If you win, I'll run home."  
    "Deal- wait. I don't know how to get to your house."  
    He burst out laughing. "Such a shame isn't it?"  
    Pouting, he said, "So, I have to lose or you won't tell me where you live? What kind of deal is that?"  
    "It's the only one you're getting. I'll have Minho take you through to the back-roads, though - well, when he gets home. We have to drive the speed limit in the city, I'm afraid."  
    "When does he get home?"  
    "Could be a day, maybe two."  
    "You know, sometimes you can be such a-"  
    "I know. It's my curse. I just have to grin and bare it." He spasm'd and gripped his left arm. Jongin had punched it.  
    "Ow, what was that for?"  
    "For being stupid." Grinning, he started the car.  
    Taemin buckled their seat belts, and then held on as he sped down the airstrip. They officially weren't in the city right now. Leave it to Jongin to still get his way. He'd learned too well.  
    Jongin shouted, "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" The last trace of sun disappeared and the multicolored lights became brighter. Tires squealed as he did a You-ee.  
    Taemin braced himself.  
    He did donuts - around and around and around. Smoke and the scent of burnt rubber filled the air. He came to a dead stop and had a goofy grin. His eyes were glazed when he looked at him. "Man," he said. "You should've invited me a long time ago.      That... was awesome. And I really need to talk to Minho, because I want to open this thing up and see what she can do."  
    Taemin grinned. He said, "I'm so glad you're here."  
    He smiled, and then pressed the gas.  
    When they got to the house, Jongin said, "So, where are the others?"  
    "I don't know," Taemin said. He'd been kidding about Minho being gone. "They were here when I left. Hold on. I keep my phone on silent when I drive... but you knew that already." He took it from his pocket and checked his notifications. "I have a missed call from Key."  
    "And a text message." After he'd read it he shook his head and said, "He's at a Spa... and won't be back for two days. Great. Jonghyun's going to be so happy."  
    Jongin knocked on the wall as he went upstairs. "Ow," he said, shaking his hand. "It really is enforced. I like it. We need this back home."  
    "I don't understand why he hasn't already done it," Taemin said. He passed at the top and led him to the Entertainment Room. "Check it."  
    Jongin looked dumbfounded. "It's official. I'm coming to live here. Junmyeon Hyung's such a tight-wad. He only spends money when he has to, and even then he complains about it."  
    "How did you ever bond with that guy?"  
Jongin went in to a trance, and then shook his head and said, "There's just... something about him. He cares. A lot." He sighed. "Unfortunately."  
    They sat in the front row of theater seats and Taemin used the remote to activate the guide. He flicked through and chose Cousin, a popular vampire station that played the top forty hits. The lyrics appeared on the screen when the music started - a new band's single that blended in with the background - boring. He lowered the volume.  
    "So, why's Key at a Spa," Jongin said. "Didn't he know I was coming?"  
    Taemin winced. "Yeah, I'm so sorry."  
    He shrugged and said, "Let's call him."  
    "I don't think that's a good idea. Knowing him, and I do, he's probably drunk by now."  
    "But... it's only nine-thirty."  
    He let out one laugh. "And?"  
    Jongin's eyes widened. He blew out a breath, looking away. "Geeze. What did I miss?"  
    "Oh, nothing. Just the usual. Jonghyun Hyung's undying love, Umma-Key's denial at being in love, they may or may not have had sex-"  
    "What, seriously?"  
    Taemin giggled and covered his cheeks. "I'm pretty sure they didn't, but they may as well have. I think they went a level further than they ever have and it's wigging Key out."  
    "I don't get those two. They've practically been together forever, but they're still so... the same."  
    "I don't get it either. I don't even know how to react anymore."  
    "I wonder if Jonghyun Hyung knows."  
    "If he does he's getting drunk to."  
    Jongin snorted. "Well, what do we do now?"  
    He connected his Ipod to the tv, raised the volume, and they spent the next few hours dancing old routines.

 **Incipit**  
    Key's news had crushed Jonghyun, so Minho had brought him to Incipit Club. Incipit meant The Beginning in Latin. The Beginning... of Jonghyun's spiral in to darkness. For two days he'd have to put up with this. Hopefully, he'd get drunk enough to sleep the whole time. And even as he had the thought he hated himself for it. As annoying as he could be he didn't like seeing him like this-  
    "Yixing," Jonghyun loud whispered in to his phone. "Shh shh." His words slurred together, "Juz-stoh-tog'n-boutd-eit (Just stop talking about it). I shouldn'ta-tole-you-boutd-eit (I shouldn't have told you about it.)"  
Told him about what? What'd had he missed? He'd had a shot... or three himself. Probably not the smartest thing to do. Incipit made a good vampire drink.  
    Only vampires could legally possess alcohol capable of intoxicating vampires. Reason one and the most important: Human bodies couldn't handle it. They'd get alcohol poisoning. Which also meant vampires had to have a permit to have it outside drinking establishments. If any thing were to happen with a human they'd be investigated - like a gun had been used by a human on a human.  
    Onew had a permit, but drinking at home meant Jonghyun would be reminded of Key's existence - as if he didn't remember him, regardless. It's why he'd gotten drunk in the first place, in Incipit. Because he'd been talking about him. Ugh, stupid Jonghyun.  
    Minho gasped. He remembered what Jonghyun had bought at the Mall. Not good. Not good at all. He ordered another shot.

 **Strong Drin'K'**  
    Jongin took a sip from a shot glass and his face contorted. He leaned over the counter and gagged, which he exaggerated because Taemin had dipped in to his vampire alcohol stash. Most shots after the initial taster of Key's different bloods had been laced with it. "Ugh," he said. "So, disgusting."  
    "Why do I keep letting you talk me in to this?"  
    Taemin took the glass and handed him another one. "Lemon Grass Green Tea," he said. "Just shut up and drink."  
    "Ugh." His lips were shiny and pout, his glassy eyes so dark they nearly looked black. "You're trying to kill me."  
    Taemin took his own shot, his eyes flecked with silver. He swallowed, waited.  
    "Is it ok?" Jongin looked hopeful, then Taemin's face contorted and he flinched. He made a noise in disbelief and looked away as he coughed. He quickly looked back. "Are you ok?"  
    "Need me to pat your back?" He leaned toward him.  
    Grinning and coughing, he waved him off. "I'm-" He coughed. "I'm good. It's not so bad."  
    "The flavor's good. The alcohol has a sharp after taste-" Cough. "-and it-" Cough.  
    "-hit the back of my throat wrong." When he finished he added a splash of cinnamon to his and encouraged him. "It'll taste good, I promise. Just sip at it. Don't shoot it."  
    His expression cracked him up. "Trust me," he said, quickly rubbing his shoulders. "I'm not trying to kill you. Trust me."  
    Jongin looked like he really didn't want to, but said, "Sometimes, I don't know why I listen to you. You're evil. Why are you so mean to me?"  
    Taemin threw his head back and groaned. "Oh, you're ridiculous." He took the shot himself.  
    "Hey, that was mine. What you think you're doing, Trad?" Trad stood for Tragedy, and meant, "You're an insult to our people."  
    Rubbing his stomach, Taemin said, "Man, that was fantastic. I want another one."  
    Wide eyed, he watched him. He aid to himself, "Yes, Trad. So, disappointing. I'm Trad-"  
    Taemin took a shot.  
    "-for hanging out with you."  
    "Would you stop complaining and take a shot?" He forced one in his hand. He downed it and broke in to a cough.  
    "I told you to take it easy. Honestly, what's wrong with you?"  
    "No." Cough. Grinning, Jongin said, "It's delicious. Another."  
    "That's more like it." As he made it the door opened. When he held it his way it wasn't him who took it. Onew did. He passed the empty shot glass to Jongin, and then they watched in shock as he went upstairs.  
    He'd been carrying a large glossed white bag with platted rope handles- "He's been to the book store," Taemin said. He whispered, "What just happened?"  
    Jongin said, "Is he ok?"  
    "I don't think so. Hold on."  
    His response: 'Kay' - floated and popped, because he'd already gone upstairs.

 **Three Hours Later**  
    Jongin and Taemin thought they'd heard the front door an hour and a half ago, but couldn't be sure. They were wasted, laying on the pool table.  
    I can't believe he wouldn't talk to me," Taemin said in English. Intoxicated and having an accent made it: "Ie-yee ccants balive hhhe wudn'tss took cha bee." He opened sleepy eyes.  
"S'Ko-Kay (It's ok), " Jongin said. He'd done a student home exchange in America for eleven months and usually had decent pronunciation - But: Alcohol. "He'll forkiv hyou.(He'll forgive you.)"  
    Taemin nodded, hopeful, then frowned. "Forkiv? Ie-yee titn't to unnisink. He'zuh pad add me-ver-no-razen.  (Forgive? I didn't do any thing. He's mad at me for no reason.)" He made a 'K' sound and leaned up.  
    He rolled over and Jongin faced him. "Why'zee-mat-uh-me (Why's he mad at me)?"  
    Jongin shook his head. "Snot mad at choo. Dun-know though (He's not mad at you. Don't know though)."  
    Hopeful, he nodded again. "Oh. Oh-" He made the 'K' sound as the Kay in oh-kay.  
    They lay back down.


	5. Chapter Five

**Infinity**

**Chapter Five**

  
**The Previous Night**  
    The Mani-Pedi Room at Daria's Spa had become Key's go-to place in times of need.  The gold glitter clear laptop keys ticked under his fingers in rapid succession.  "I'm a gen-i-us," he sang out of tune.  "I'mma - a - a - gen-i-us."  
    Ami and Miri, the Spa's identicle twins were hugged, left and right eyebrow touching as they watched.  Simultaneously, they said, "Is he ok?  He's typing so fast.  Maniacal.  He is like a genius."  
    "An evil genius.  We're scared."  Their individual blue and pink petal dress ruffled their unease.  
    Kicked back in a massage chair:  Amber, notorious tomboy, and main shift manager yanked the tooth pick from her mouth and a nostril rose.  "You two are such morose, theatrical beasties.  We don't have clients for another two hours.  Unless I need you - I'll call - get lost."  
    The round blush dots on their dimples rang perfection as they separated to look at her.  
    She lifted an eyebrow and pointed the toothpick at the door.  
    Holding hands they bowed.  After gathering their dress layers they practically floated to the door - and they were gone.  She blinked rapidly and shook her head.  "I'll never get over how doll-like and... hoovery they are."  
    Key snorted and just his eyes rose.  "They're treasures.  I've never seen any one like them.  Antique, deadly, but lost to the world... like real antiques... and not unlike real inanimate objects...?"  He blinked rapidly.  
    "My mind hurts."  He whined.  Making a bee-line over his head he said, "Even more than before.  I really need to stop talking..."  His focus went to his laptop.  
    "...and thinking.  And and..."  He clicked a few things, and then slammed the lid down.  "Stupid Dino," he shouted.  
    Amber's fangs showed as she winced.  She seen pieces of glitter keys go in different directions.  "I'm assuming you brought back-up laptops?"  Him doing this had become routine after ten years.  Well, before that, but she adjusted to things and learned people faster than most.  
    Key was delectably unpredictable... except when it came to his beloved Jonghyun.  She detested weddings, which were part of human culture, and fate attributed non-sense, but them?  They were fated for Infinity.  Her grandparents were the same.  They were currently living it up at the Nile:  Snorkeling, treasure hunting, camping... sending her numerous gifts from bottled deeper than humans can travel sand, pearls, gold coins and well... the Nile water.  
    Whoopy.  
    She grinned at the idea of her grandmother forcing her grandfather to do these things:  "Gogo," she'd say in her tiny lipped way.  "Ah-grand-ootah 'ill'ike 'deeze.  Naw naw, come on.  You con duu betta 'din dot."  He'd sigh and roll his eyes, wipe non-existent sweat from his brow, give her a disgusted look, but do any thing to make her happy.  
    Personality wise she was her grandmother and Jonghyun her grandfather.  Key had his own division.  
    Key screeched, "Of course I did.  I saved every thing on my drive."  He held it up.  The transparent pastel pink and green floral pattern seemed lit from with-in, under the bulbous bulb chandelier.  His silk powder blue robe delicately framed him against the leather white Pedi chair and his porcelainskin accentuated the fresh blood tone carpet.  
    "At least let me do your feet," she said.  
    He looked at them.  He'd crossed them over the tub and the robes had risen enough to glimpse a strip of thigh.  She smirked when he blushed and watched him cover himself.  "You're cut off Sanchia," she said.  Boss-Lady Daria, had been selling Sanchia, the house champagne since the Spa's inception in nineteen-twenty (Ninety-Eight Years).  
    A fragrant concoction of Sparkling Purple Amber (No relation) Berries, Succulent Trow Cocoa Beans from the Vine, Running Brook Grown Bold Dark Tea, and per bottle, each first flute served:  A drop of her personal ancient blood (prepackaged, of course).  She couldn't be every where.  
    Her masterpiece had inspired the idea for Key to up their bloods with flavor (the quality didn't compare, but that's why he came here, well, besides:  Spa.  Plus, he had to come here - She only sold Sanchia in-house and customers weren't allowed to take it home).  
    "Just one more glass," he said.  The blush still lined his sharp cheeks.  It brightened when he noticed  her studying it.  "Why are you being so haughty today," he demanded, pulling his robes closer.  I feel like prey.  I'll-"  
    "You'll what," she said standing up at vampire speed.  
    He tilted his head and his brown eyes swam to gem light pink.  "I'll gut a witch," he said preternaturally deep, slowly extending fangs and fingernails.  
    She grinned and stalked to the serving tray on the side table to his left.  His gem eyes calculated her.  "I'd be disappointed at any thing less," she said.  The amber glass decanter tinkled as she twisted the lid.  The bottle became lighter on bottom as liquid went to a fresh flute.  
    The lighter shifted to top as she lowered the bottle, and then she closed it.  "Enjoy, Princess."  
    He snatched it: Her dark brown eyes had already turned red.  They calculated each other as he took sips.  
    While she did his feet the air became infused with territorial energy: They're bond brought to the surface.  They hadn't drank from each other since the last time he'd visited (six months ago - solid feat to how comfortable he'd become in Infinity Bliss with his love - Jonghyun's Words) and their blood hummed - yearning to link.  They relished in their sameness while retaining their differences.  Both liked in-your-face fashion, while not fitting the mold.  
    Coincidentally, both had side and under-shaved hair, blonde on top and dark brown beneath.  She'd been cursed with androgynous features, while he had prettiness and still retained masculinity.  Dual personalities, but an unstoppable force.  
    To any one else:  Your best friend or worst enemy - if you managed to get on their radar at all.  
    Post Pedi-Mani and Drink, she spoke to him:  
    "You really need to talk to someone about this," she said, blotting a tissue to remove his blood from the sides of her lips.  
    They'd used the red couch to Drink:  He uncurled from her and held a tissue to his left shoulder.  
    She used her same tissue to get the blood on the bend of her right arm.  "We both know how you feel about Jonghyun, and nearly a hundred years of devotion... is beyond pushing it.  If you two weren't vampires and physical desire, a big thing for us...  he'd have been gone a long time ago.  Just saying."  
    His porcelain skin distracted her as he groaned.  "You should let me draw you," she said.  
    "Again," he said.  "What is it with you artists?"  
    Her red eyes blonged bright then returned.  "We artists," she said in dramatic disbelief.  "What are you if not an artist?  Photographer?  Fashionista slash Model for realz Diva, slash you also design clothes and have an online retail store of self made hobby items?"  
    "Are you daft?  No more Sanchia."  
    He fake cried.  "Why do you keep threatening what I need to keep going right now?"  His gem pink eyes turned ice blue, back, then to their normal brown.  
    She made a face.  "You should've called yourself something else besides Key, something regal, like... what's the bird that opens it's tail and it's the male that shows off?"  
    "Parakeet?"  
    "What?  No?  Now you're starting to sound drunk."  
    Pouty lipped, he squinted.  "I know what it's called, but I can't think of it right now, and I'm not drunk.  Just pleasantly warm.  Another drink please."  
    "Well," she said.  "Since you asked so nicely."  As she poured she said, "Now, about this drawing you thing?"  
    His face wrinkled adorably, in only the way an alcohol induced person's can.  "You're not hitting on me are you?"  
    Her mouth dropped a little, she lost expression.  
    "Right.  Dumb question.  Fine fine, but let's make an appointment.  I-"  
    She waved his future rambling off and handed him the flute.  "Drink.  I'll text you."  
    He nodded and took a sip.  His treated nails shined in the light and he admired them.  "Thank you," he said.  
    She'd been digging in her pocket.  After putting a tooth-pick in her mouth she nodded.  "Any time, Princess."  
    "You, Kingie," he said, and giggled.  
    "Idiot," she whispered and shook her head in endearment.

 **Now**  
    The sound of running water woke Jonghyun up.  An uneducated about vampires human would've been scared by the straight up way he sat up:  No thought, no hesitation, just from laying to sitting.  His unfocused eyes pointed at the bathroom door.  He heard humming.  Curious, he blinked.  "Who'd be washing their hands so early," he thought.  
    It took a few seconds to realize he didn't know the time.  He blinked, confusion and comprehension at war with each other.  Wakefulness ticked until he had the sense to check the clock.  Twelve Forty-Five.  He'd slept four hours past sunset.  The usual sign of a vampire hang over - sluggishness - made him groan as he stood up.  
    After stretching he went to the bathroom, knocked, and frowned when no one answered.  "Hello," he called out.  "Whose in there?"  He got a muffled reply.  "Huh?"  
    The door opened and he blinked rapidly.  "Yixing," he said in disbelief.  He wore too big black sleeping pants and a fleece blue pajama shirt with a pink bunny on it.  His bare feet bent inwards shyly.  His words had been muffled by his tooth brush.  Foam sat in the corners of his mouth.  
    Adorable - and his eyes were widened, like he'd been busted.  
    "Ag-Xiou-gun," he said.  (Hey, Jonghyun.)  
    He snorted.  "I can't understand with your tooth brush in your mouth."  
    "Oo," he said in understanding, and washed his mouth and tooth brush out.  When he'd put it in a toiletry bag, he faced him.  He bowed and straightened... to just stare.  
    Amused, Jonghyun scratched his head.  They'd never met in person.  "What... uh... are you doing here?  Not that I mind.  Just..."  He let out a huff of amusement and said, "Hi."  
    Yixing always had the sweetest smile.  He gave him one and lifted a hand.  "Hi.  You called me... last night."  
    "A lot."  At 'a lot' he raised to tip toes.  "I decided to fly down and take care of you.  You feeling better now?"  He stopped in front of him and leaned to study his face.  
    Jonghyun grinned and leaned away.  "I'm fine."  His words sunk in and he groaned.  "I can't believe you actually flew all the way here, because I... blew your phone up... ugh, and you had to take care of me.  Where's Minho?"  
    He looked over his shoulder and glowered.  At a hand on his shoulder he blinked.  When he looked at him, Yixing said, "I made him drink clean blood and sent him to bed.  He'd not been happy, I tell you.  I didn't listen.  I forced him to bed and then I carried you to bed, and here we are."  
    His arms had raised at the end and he dropped them.  He seemed accomplished with the outcome - like it'd been the thing he'd been born for and he'd fulfilled that destiny.  
    Mortified, Jonghyun clarified, "You... carried me?"  
    "Yes."  He nodded and said, "You're very light.  Like a baby."  
    "Oh my-"  He felt like crying.  "It's not your responsibility to take care of me.  I-"  He covered his eyes.  "I can't believe-"  
    Yixing cut him off:  "It's ok.  Taemin is cooking breakfast food and Jongin is...  well, zombiefied on the couch.  Too much alcohol for him as well.  I'll have to remedy that with some clam soup.  I doubt he'll eat it though."  
    "He doesn't do human food."  He gave the wall a look like it annoyed him, but he'd long since accepted it.  
    Jonghyun nodded.  "Key's the same way."  The name pierced his heart and he squeaked.  The urge to drink again hit him hard.  
    Yixing scanned him head to toe.  "No no," he said quickly.  "You need comfort, but not that."  
    He whined.  "It's like you can read my mind.  Stop it."  He allowed him to lead him by the arm.  
    "Good evening," Yixing said when they got to the living room.  It's lights and the kitchen's were dimmed.  
He glimpsed Jongin in passing and felt guilty at not having been there to greet him from the air strip.  The poor kid had a folded rag, most likely cold, over his eyes.  Hanging out with Taemin... or him could do that.  Yixing seemed ok though.  Perfect, actually.  
    Even drunk his demeanor didn't change.  He'd only heard stories, but he believed it.  Jongin groaned and it may have been a greeting.  And Taemin who had a spatula to something in a pan waved... and grinned.  He also looked perfect:  Aqua hair pushed back by a thin black band, gray eyes sparkling his amusement.  
    He looked suspicious.  
    He touched his own hair and scowled.  It felt big - he probably looked like a porcupine.  Sulking, he climbed a stool and sat.  
    Yixing rolled his sleeves, went behind the island and got vegetables from the refrigerator.  
    Jonghyun said to Taemin,  "I don't remember you buying vegetables."  
    Sneering, Taemin said, "You don't know every thing I do.  Yixing-ah and I went shopping last night.  He's been very helpful... and not being a creeper with a video camera when people are sleeping."  
    He sputtered.  "I was only playing.  I didn't actually record any thing.  The light was only the night vision."  
    Taemin hissed, barring fangs and gray eyes glowing silver.  "Don't like it," he said, emphasizing like.  He focused on cooking.  It smelled like eggs - and the silver still glowed.  
    "Ugh, I apologize, geeze."  He flinched, because Taemin had rolled a breakfast burrito, plated it, and sat it in front of him - too fast for him to see.  Clearly lingering alcohol had his senses dulled.  His eyes were normal - he turned his back to him.  
    He looked at the burrito suspiciously.  "Is it poisoned?"  
    "Like I'd waste poison on you."  
    He scoffed.  "You've been around Key too long.  His heart squeezed and his bottom lip wobbled.  He wasn't going to cry - he wasn't.  A small tremor wavered under his skin - and he bolted to his room.  He barely shut the door before he burst in to tears.

 **What The-**  
    Taemin frowned at the empty space and rolled his eyes.  
    "Aigoo," Yixing said.  "He's so upset."  
    "He's a cry baby, Key's an overly dramatic Diva, and... this...  Well, it's been a while since the last time.  Whatever."  He preternaturally rolled a stack of burritos and handed them over.  "Give him food and a decanter of B-Positive."  
    "The berry one.  He'll be ok."  His eyes flicked to the wall and back.  He pouted, like the next bit of advice pained him.  "Maybe a few hugs... also."  
    He sighed forlornly.  "He likes - needs - lots of comfort."  
Yixing nodded, wide-eyed, like:  Duty accepted and he'd do his best.  
    Taemin said, "Ya know, it may be a good thing if you were around more.  And, uh, nice pajamas."  
    He looked at them.  "Oh," he said.  "Thank you.  Leader got them for me."  He meant his leader, Junmyeon.  
    "Really?"  I heard he was..."  He felt the need to edit.  "...reserved with money."  
    "Well, he can be, but he's very generous at times."  
    Taemin tipped his head up, like:  "Ah, gotcha."  
    Nodding, Yixing said, "Yeah, well, I'll get the blood...  Where...?"  
    He pointed to the glass cabinet.  
    Yixing bowed and went.  Holding the decanter and food he said, "I'll take these to Jonghyun Hyung.  His cries are so sad.  I can hear him."  
    As he left Taemin thought, "So can I, ugh."  After cutting vegetables he got more eggs.  He wondered if Leader wanted any thing.  It'd been too quiet on his end.  He thought he'd heard computer keys.  
    It'd been when he'd woken up, so he could've confused it with something else.  He looked at the ceiling.  The house had become full drama in a night.  The plate made a sound as he moved it to the middle of the island.  His pupil's dilated as he went up the dark stairs to the entertainment room.  
    He honed in on Leader's office door:  No light under it.  Preternatural fast he went there and opened it.  Purposely dilating his pupil's more allowed him to see papers along the floor and both broken chairs.  A corner of the desk had been snapped off and stuck in the right wall.  What had happened to make him do this?  
    It'd been a long time since he'd reacted so aggressively.  He removed the corner and bounced it in his palm.  It wasn't possible to sense him if he didn't want to be found, but he could sense his distress - even without the obvious signs.  A useful ability that came with being Claimed.  
    He went downstairs and threw the corner away.  "Yah," he said to Jongin.  "I have food, get up."  
    Jongin groaned.  "I need more blood," he said.  
    He brought it in a special glass.  
    "Wo-ah," he said.  The glass held the blood like a mini globe with a straw - it looped down and came up.  The tip peice became a narrow bubble at the end for the blood to accumulate.  The design gave the illusion of proper drinking, while requiring you to gulp.  
    "I designed it," Taemin said grinning.  "Try it."  
    He did and ended up drinking the entire thing in a-go.  
    "Good right?"  
    Jongin licked his lips and looked at him in awe.  "Does Onew Hyung know about this?"  
    He snickered.  "Yes...  Maybe."  His eyes flicked away.  "I may have mentioned something about it back then.  A little su'um su'um."  
    "So, basically that means no."  He shook his head, and then waved the glass.  "More."  
    Taemin grinned and brought it.  
    They heard footsteps and looked.  Rubbing sleepy eyes, Minho said, "For the love of Infinity, he's still at it."  
    "At least he isn't crying any more," Taemin said.  
    They could hear Yixing speaking to him:  "We should go do something fun.  I know a restaurant that has healthy soups.  I'll buy you a meal.  You need to stop drinking so much.  Alcohol won't damage your healthy, but that's no excuse.  
    "You can't hide from your problems, Hyung.  You need to take better care of yourself."  
    Minho said, "Like that's going to work.  He never listens... to any thing."  He looked shocked when Jonghyun agreed.  Even more that he didn't just come out having taken a shower, but dressed nice and wearing cologne.  "What the...?"  He scowled.  
    Taemin and Jongin snickered.  
    "Shut up."  He growled and headed towards the glass cabinet.  
    Taemin said, "Man, I'm going to make sure Yixing-ah comes around more."  
    After warming blood, tumbler in hand, Minho went in the direction of his room.  
    "Yeah, wow," Jongin said.  "He really is amazing.  He helps every one back home to and he doesn't take no for an answer.  Trust me.  I know."  
    They snickered when they heard the shower start.

 **Recovery Night**  
    Jonghyun patted Yixing's hand, he had an arm through his.  He'd been as friendly as he'd appeared online.  He'd driven them to the restaurant, Cozies, according to Yixing, a comfortable hole in the wall place.  A bell over the door tinkled as they entered and he took in the rectangle white tables and the small crowd.  His mouth watered at the scent of broth, vegetables and meat.  
    Yixing led them to a corner where they sat at a low table with a cushion on the floor.  A waitress, a straight standing woman - took their order.  Promptly his clam soup and Yixing's vegetable, sausage, noodle and tofu one arrived.  They tested them.  
    "This will make you feel better," Yixing said.  His bangs fell over his left eye as he used chopsticks to pull noodles in his mouth.  He'd brought clothes to change and the jeans and blue and black plaid shirt made him look more familiar.  
    Jonghyun smiled, remembering his cute pajama's.  He picked up the dip spoon and watched soup flood the indention.  The silver looked dark gray.  The taste - a perfect sea food concoction and surely, or at least had been soaked in rice.  The microscopic floating pieces giving it texture may have been proof.  
    Yixing took a sip from a small glass, water, and set it down.  "So-"  
    He groaned, having known this to be inevitable.  "I know what you're going to say.  I need to take care of my health, you said that.  I know I know."  
    "No.  I've said that already.  What I was going to say is I know this isn't my place, but you can't continue like this.  It's not just the alcohol.  You two have become co-dependent."  
    "Boundaries are required to keep you both from over whelming the other.  Not to mention how he keeps you at a distance."  
    Jonghyun thought mockingly, "I've said that already.  What I was going to say..."  He sulked.  He said, "You're right, but... I'm afraid that if I push he'll run away."  Eyes unfocused he continued, "Far far away."  He'd sounded like a fairy tale.  
    Yixing gave that sweet smile, but it had an edge of amusement.  
    "Don't judge me," he said resignedly, and then dunked his spoon and slurped.  
    "You know I'd never judge.  I'm just worried about you.  You're Tribe is worried about you to.  Taemin told me to give you hugs."  
    He blushed hard.  In disbelief he said, "No he didn't."  
    After a shrug he said, "I figured as much anyway."  
    "Ugh, am I so...  something not cool."  
    "It's ok.  I don't mind."  And he had already scooted half way around the table.  
    Jonghyun squawked and flailed.  "Yixing no.  I don't need hugs.  Cut it out.  We're in public."  His hands were soft as he used his wrist to pull him.  
    "I know you don't care what humans think," he said lowly.  "Most of them know about our culture any way."  He hugged him around the shoulders.  "And this doesn't make you uncool.  If you need a hug you shouldn't be afraid to ask for one."  
    Eyes stinging, he pondered how a person like this could exist.  "I'm curious about your mother.  She must be a smart, kind lady."  
    Yixing nodded and he felt his nose on his collar bone.  "She is.  My father to.  They are firm to.  I respect them and believe in honoring them.  Even when they make you want to pull your hair out."  
    He hadn't expected the last sentence and snorted.  "You should come visit more."  
    Yixing pulled back and blinked at him.  His bottom lip poked out, but not in a pout.  He looked contemplative.  "Every one keeps saying that, so it must be a good thing."  
    "It is," he said with a laugh.  "I mean it.  You're my best friend.  Like Taemin and Jonghyun.  Minus they grew up together."  
    Yixing hugged him again.  "Ok, Gege, I'll have to do that."  Gege equaled Hyung in Chinese.  Yixing had been in Korea on a dance scholarship when he'd bonded and become a part of Junmyeon's Tribe.  Naturally, his Vamp-Registry had allowed him move.  
    They spent the majority of the night recording a video for their Fan's - Jonghyun and Yixing Meet In Person - and their Fan's went wild.  
    Having had a blast they returned to the house.

 **Between Us**  
Daria's, forty-five minutes away, had taken Onew twenty on foot.  He slowly teased his drink around an upside down bell shaped glass.  He'd been sitting in the lounge for twenty minutes, taking the time to acclimate.  Taking a sip he looked at his cell phone, the hibernated plastic technology in a dark grey, hard back case, face down at his right elbow.  After taking a sip he picked it up and sighed.  
    It had arrived before the others had awakened.  He'd activated it and left.  Key picked up at the first ring.  His hesitant hello made snuff in amusement.  "Every thing's ok," he said.  
    "Oh," Key said.  "Thank Heavens.  You scared me."  His dramatic and sarcastic reply made him smile.  
    "I'm in the lounge.  Come meet me?"  
    "What, seriously?"  Amber's spoke in the background and by her tone, not to him.  
    "The twins again?"  
    Key let out a drawn out scoff:  Kkkaaaaaah.  "They've been over doing it again.  Not just guest's nails, but their make-up and hair, which isn't part of the cosmetic package.  They can't charge for that.  It's wasted time when they're supposed to be working on a schedule."  
    "Forty-minutes for manicures and feet.  I've even had to do two clients myself.  On my vacation.  Amber is not happy.  I am not happy."  
    "And Madula had to stay an extra hour to keep a particular guest happy.  She is not happy - Madula - not the client.  It was all rainbows and kittens for her."  
    Rainbows and kittens, something Jonghyun would say, but he didn't mention it.  "So, are you going to meet me or is this a wasted trip?"  His tone left no argument.  
    "I'll be down right away."  
    "I'll be waiting."  
    Idle talk would've been inappropriate and Key immediately replied, "I'll be there in one."  
    In a minute he appeared at the door across the room and in a blink at the chair to his right.  Onew stood and bowed and he did the same.  They sat and Key cleared his throat.  "So," he prompted.  
    "I want to speak with you about two things," Onew said.  
    "Ok," he hesitantly said.  
    "One:  The blog you've set up with Taemin's profile."  Key's eyes widened.  "And two:  This Ae Chan Taemin's subscribed to."  
    He'd gone pale.  "You... know about the blog?"  
    After taking a sip he sat down the glass and looked out of the corner of his eyes.  
    Key's eyes flicked to his lap.  "How did you find out?"  
    "Did you really think I wouldn't?  You aren't exactly quiet when you talk about things and... really?  With my hearing.  Do you understand the repercussions of your decision - if he finds out?"  
    Still looking at his lap he winced.  "He'll be angry."  He looked at him.  "But he'll get over it... once he realized how much this can help him."  
    Onew said, "I'm surprised he hasn't heard you."  Looking at his glass he smirked.  "He already tried to strangle Jonghyun.  Have you ever faught him?  He may be Maknae, but he's my Claimed.  Not exactly a smart thing for you."  
    Key waved dismissively.  "I'd like to see the little runt try."  
    "He's taller than you."  
    "But I'm his Umma," he said hopefully.  
    "You're hiding secrets and betraying his wishes."  He looked at him and gave a closed lip smile.  "So, how's the blog going?"  
    He hesitated.  "I-It's... going well.  He's been invited to teach, to perform places."  
    "Do you really think he's going to work for someone else?  Give up creative control?"  
    "Maybe if the right opportunity presented itself."  
    "No."  
    A waitress appeared, oval yellow eyes framed by razor cut purple bangs, longer than the back of her hair.  She asked if Key wanted any thing and he declined.  After bowing she went to another table.  Key cleared his throat and breathed in through his nose.  He sighed it out.    
    "Do you want us to take it down?"  
    Onew's expression softened.  "No.  I'd... like for you to continue."  
    Key did a double-take.  "What?"  
    "Taemin doesn't do any thing.  You know this.  You're not giving out personal information are you?"  
    "Personal information," he questioned.  "Like what?  We just show him dancing and a few recent photos.  Jonghyun describes his passion..."  Remembering Jonghyun and their situation, he froze.  He swallowed.  "How's he doing?"  
An eyebrow rose and Onew said, "Surprisingly... better."  
    "Really, how'd that happen?  Not that I'm not happy."  
    Onew took a sip.  
    "Are you drinking Sanchia?"  
    "How many bottles have you been through since you got here?"  
    Key sulked.  "Not important.  Usually you drink in your office - alone.  What's gotten you rattled?"  
    "I'm not rattled," he said and his expression hardened.  It softened.  "I'm annoyed and you're not going to distract from this."  
    He made the earlier sound:  KKaaaaaah.  "How...  What's happened with Jonghyun?"  
    Smiling endearingly he said, "After an intense drunken night his friend had to come and pick up the pieces you left behind.  You should watch their new video.  They make quit the cute pair.  You better be careful."  
    He gasped.  "Are you saying I may lose him to Yixing?"  
    "So you know who I'm talking about?"  
    "Who else would he call to talk about our relationship?  He may be open, but he only reveals private things to very close people.  And they're only a year apart, so."  He shrugged.  
    Onew said, "And no you're not going to lose him to Yixing.  He'd never do such a thing - either of them.  But in time, Jonghyun may distance himself for his own sake.  What is it with you and intimacy?  
(This type of intimacy is affection between bonded members who are together-together.  Not sexual in nature.)  
    "I..."  He looked uncomfortable.  "I don't know, ok?  I...  A-Am... ber... mentioned something, but I'm against it."  
    "What did she mention?"  
    He made an annoyed noise and remained still.  Onew patiently waited for him to collect his thoughts.  
    "I...  She..."  The glare when he spoke wasn't directed at him, but the idea of Amber's suggestion.  "Couples Therapy.  Who even does that?"  
    Onew gave him a blank stare.  "I think it's a good idea."  
    Key scowled and sighing, looked away.  "Of course you do.  Fine, I'll do it.  I'll come home.  We need to talk about it."  
    He nodded.  "I think it'll be good for the both of you.  Smirking, he said, "You may learn something."  
    "Yah," he said.  "Stop teasing me.  I'm going to get my things now."  He stood up and hesitated.  "Wait.  What about the channel thing, with Taemin and that woman?  The human?"  
    "About that," Onew said.  "I don't think she's entirely human."  
    He angled his head in question.  
    "Haven't you noticed his behavior when it has to do with her?"  
    "Besides being a little obsessed?"  He shrugged.  "Not really.  He's a fan."  
    Onew shook his head.  "I can't just see it, but I can feel it.  He isn't shielding very well.  Like he can't.  It's like he loses control when it comes to her."  
    Key gasped.  "You mean... he's being territorial?"  
    "Exactly."  
    "Is... that a bad thing?"  He sat back down.  
    "I'm not sure yet.  I don't think it can be helped, but... I think, if he isn't more... constructive with it... he may miss an opportunity... to have a mate."  
    "You think she could be his mate?"  
    "I think she's a hybrid.  And if I'm right, then yes.  She has the potential to become a vampire, to not age.  And if she does they could even have children."  
    Key cawed and flailed.  "Seriously?  That's amazing."  He leaned forward.  "So, what are we going to do about it."  
    Onew grinned.  "I've been reading this Ae Chan's blog.  She and Chen...  You know Chen, right?"  
    "Yes, I know him.  That mischievous little brat."  His muscles tensed like he wanted to strangle something.  
    Onew let out a relaxed laugh.  "That's the one.  She and he are going to speak at a convention in Trovey, for promotion for their upcoming book.  It's a co-cultural guide between human and vampires, quite inspiring if you ask me.  Even I look forward to hearing them speak."  
    "So," Key said.  "You want to... make him go... and set him up to meet her one-on-one?"  
    He looked smug.  "Yes."

 

* * *

 

**Author Notes:**

  
I'm proud of this chapter.  Lot's of dialogue, lots of drama... and I can't escape how tv drama like it is.  I love it.  
I hope you're enjoying it.  
Fun - Also, whose your favorite character [Take Poll below?]  
~ Demitria_Teague (Author)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Whose your favorite character or what is your favorite element?
> 
> My favorite character is Taemin. He's so shy, awkward and adorable.
> 
> \- To support my work: Leave Kudos  
> \- To be notified for new chapters: Subscribe  
> \- To keep the story close: Bookmark it  
> \- Comments are always welcome.


End file.
